El sueño de un equipo
by edpol
Summary: Freddy llega a su nuevo colegio pensando que no hará amigos pero se encuentra con cuatro chicos que sufren su situación y comparten su mismo sueño, juntos enfrentaran matones burlas y un montón de cosas mas para lograr formar al grupo de musica que sera conocido como Five Nights. (pesimo summery lo se pero denle oportunidad).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola este es mi primer fanfic de esta categoría y me gustaría que solo dejaran reviws es lo único que me importa (lo sé soy raro XD) si quieren poner algo mas como Fav o Follows lo agradezco pero el problema es que no se qué opinan de mi fic así que dejen preferiblemente**_

Freddy pov

Estaba allí plantado enfrente de toda la clase pensé que debía hacer o decir ¿jolín porque mama me obligo a cambiar de escuela otra vez? Pero ya estaba hecho así que empecé con mi discurso de siempre.

Freddy-buenos días mi nombre es Freddy Fadbear tengo 15 años y espero que seamos buenos amigos-salude cordialmente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Profesor-bien Freddy siéntate donde te plazca hay tres sitios libres elige uno por favor-mire delante de mi habían tres sitios como dijo el profesor eran en la última, penúltima y antepenúltima fila al lado cada una al lado de dos chicos y una chica cada uno delante del otro como si nadie quisiera sentarse con ellos.

Fin pov Freddy

El primero era un chico peli morado, con anteojos y ojos rojos, tenía la mirada centrada en Freddy parecía listo seguro que si se sentaba con el sacaría muy buenas notas.

El segundo era un chico peli rojo, con ojos color miel, no tenía muchas cosas destacables pero parecía mirarlo con desagrado, le dio un poco de miedo.

La ultima y la única fémina era una chica rubia con ojos morados, parecía una chica nerviosa ya que miraba a Freddy con una gran sonrisa, lo que le pareció raro era que su ropa estaba llena de dibujos de pollitos, le hizo bastante gracia.

Freddy-me gustaría allí-señalo al lado del chico peli rojo no sabía porque, pero le parecía que ese chico y el se llevarían bien.

Profesor-de acuerdo Freddy, pero antes…-rebusco en su bolsillo-toma esto-le dio una pequeña placa rectangular con su nombre, esto le extraño mucho.

Freddy-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto.

Profesor-veras Freddy, en esta escuela ay muchísimos alumnos y muchísimas clases a las cuales he de acudir, ¿no esperaras que recuerde los nombres de los, más o menos…-empezo a contar-70 alumnos que van a mis clases?-le explico de forma calmada, Freddy negó con la cabeza- bien jovencito ahora ve a sentarte por favor-y obedeció, al sentarse se dio cuenta de que el chico peli rojo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, miro su placa y ponía "Foxy" ¿ese era su nombre, o era un apodo? Entonces el pregunto.

Freddy-perdona… ¿Foxy?-pregunto él con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Foxy-si vas a reírte hazlo-Freddy estaba confundido él nunca se reiría de alguien de ese modo.

Freddy-creo que me malinterpretas amigo yo…-no termino su frase el chico lo cogió del cuello de su camisa marrón y le susurro sin mirarlo.

Foxy-escucha, porque solo te lo diré una vez…-le dirigió una mirada rápida de odio para volver su vista al frente-si te ríes de mi o de mis amigos te voy a romper la mandíbula, ¿entendido?-Freddy asintió pero sin mostrar ningún miedo solo indiferencia, no entendía porque pensó que haría buenas migas con ese sujeto.

Profesor-¡Foxy!-lo llamo alertando a toda la clase-¡¿ya vuelves a amenazar a los nuevos?!-pregunto alzando un poco la voz para que lo oyera desde el fondo de la clase.

Foxy-tengo que marcar territorio-dijo con indiferencia, luego dirigió su mirada a tres sujetos que lo miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros, estaban en la primera fila, Foxy los miraba con infinito odio.

Profesor-Foxy ya te he dicho que no hay ningún territorio que marcar, que todos nos respetamos si nosotros los respetamos a ellos-decía ese discurso que le había repetido infinitas veces.

Foxy-lo que usted diga- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla.

Profesor-bien, sigamos con la clase-Freddy miraba la escena sin saber que decir, no odiaba a ese tipo, necesitaría mas si quería ganarse su odio y miedo.

?-pst… oye… pst oye-llamaba una voz a Freddy desde atrás se giro y vio a la chica rubia de la última fila-perdónalo es así con la mayoría de la clase-sonrió de forma divertida-por cierto me llamo Chica.

Freddy-¿Chica?-pregunto incrédulo.

Chica-si… mis padres no lo pensaron demasiado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Freddy-un placer, ya debes saber mi nombre ¿verdad?-ella asintió.

Chica-¿quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y los chicos a la hora del recreo?-Freddy asintió-bien hablamos luego ¿ok?

Freddy-ok-y se giro de nuevo para prestar atención a la clase.

"RING" el timbre sonó mostrando el inicio del recreo Freddy se dirigió al pasillo y se encontró con Chica la cual lo estaba esperando.

Chica-hola Freddy ¿vamos?-asintió cordialmente y se empezaron a ir-una pregunta-Freddy la miro intrigado-¿porque te has cambiado de colegio a mitad de curso?

Freddy-no lo sé, mi madre nos dijo a mi hermano y a mí que debíamos mudarnos… otra vez-ella le pareció raro.

Chica-¿otra vez?-pregunto ella.

Frddy-nos mudamos cada dos por tres, mi madre dice que tenemos que huir-dijo preocupado.

Chica-¿huir?¿de quién?-pregunto ella preocupada, le pareció ver terror durante unos segundos en la cara de Freddy.

Freddy-prefiero no hablar de eso, por favor.

Chica-Ho, lo… lo siento-se disculpo apenada.

Freddy-je no te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya-dijo con una sonrisa amable y cálida, sele daba bien hacer sentir bien a la gente.

Chica-de acuerdo-llegaron a un rincón bastante apartado del resto de alumnos, había tres chicos, el peli rojo llamado Foxy, el chico peli morado también estaba ahí comiendo pausadamente y también había un pequeño niño con un jersey de lana lleno de dibujitos de globos era bastante bajito-bien Freddy, bienvenido a nuestro rincón-dijo mostrando el lugar.

Foxy-Chica, ¿porque has traído a este tío?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Chica-vamos parece majo-empezó a hacer pucheros y ponerle ojos de conejito a Foxy.

Foxy-de acuerdo-dijo poco convencido.

Freddy-oye… ¿Foxy verdad?-este asintió-no tenía la intención de reírme ni de ti ni de tu nombre, me pareces un buen tío y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-le extendió su mano con amabilidad.

Foxy-no te daré la mano-Freddy frunció el ceño ofendido-no es lo que piensas, lo digo porque no es mi estilo, pero te acepto como amigo-Foxy sonrió un poco de lado.

Freddy-¿y cuál es tu estilo?-pregunto divertido, al segundo Foxy le dio un abrazo, Freddy se quedo patidifuso-guau, eso no me lo esperaba-Chica se acerco a el.

Chica-te dije que era buena gente-sonrió infantilmente-por cierto no conoces a los demás, estos son Bonnie y Bobby-el chico pequeño se acerco y le dijo.

BB-llámame Ballon Boy-a Freddy le hizo algo de gracia el apodo.

Freddy-¿Por qué te llaman así?-el niño se puso triste.

BB-porque me gustan mucho los globos, un día traje un globo a clase y desde ese día me llaman así.

?-te llaman así porque eres un pringado-dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

Foxy-cierra el pico, Frederick-Freddy se giro y vio a los tres sujetos que Foxy miro mal en clase, eran un chico y tres chicas, una de ellas no estaba con ellos antes.

Frederick-vaya, vaya, habéis engatusado al nuevo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlesca, dos de las chicas se rieron a carcajadas, mientras que una de ellas simplemente miraba la escena con cara de pena-¿Freddy verdad? Oye ¿Por qué no dejas a estos pringados y te vienes con los chicos populares?-Freddy se enfado.

Freddy-¿y para ti que significa ser popular?-Frederick lo miro con una sonrisa segura y burlesca.

Frederick-pues ser popular, es ser como yo, tener mucho dinero o tener una habilidad que te haga ser mejor que todos los demás o ser muy atractivo, y estos muertos de hambre no tienen ninguna de esas cosas-Freddy se rio entre dientes, pero no de felicidad sino de ira.

Freddy-pues entonces, si para ser popular he de ser como tú prefiero ser un muerto de hambre mas-Frederick se rio a carcajadas.

Frederick-pues haya tu muerto de hambre, pero luego no me digas que no te he avisado-y se retiro del lugar junto con dos de las chica se quedo una chica rubia, los miraba con pena "perdón" fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con su pandilla.

Chica-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-pregunto chica con tristeza en su voz.

Freddy-¿el que, lo que tenía que hacer?-dijo con la rabia aun consumiendo su alma.

Bonnie-no, has hecho mal ahora te dejaran de lado a ti también-hablo por primera vez el de gafas.

Freddy-¿dejarme de lado?... ¿Por qué?

BB-veras Freddy ese chico tiene a sus órdenes al chico más fuerte de la escuela, y si Frederick le dice a alguien que no te hable esa persona lo hará por miedo a recibir una paliza-miro al suelo con mucha tristeza-hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Foxy-y conmigo.

Chica-y conmigo.

Bonnie-yo no fui la excepción.

Freddy-¿y qué?-pregunto indiferente, todos lo miraron extrañados-me refiero a ¿y que si nos habla nadie, es decir nos tenemos los unos a los otros para que queremos más?-sonrió de forma reconfortante, todos sonrieron ante lo dicho, los "nuevos amigos de Freddy" se miraron entre sí asintiendo todos a la vez, entonces Foxy se le acerco y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Foxy-gracias por tus sabias palabras… capitán.

Freddy-¿capitán?-pregunto extrañado ante el apodo.

Chica-necesitamos a un capitán para nuestra pandilla-Freddy se lo pensó bien y pensó que ser el líder de su propia pandilla podría estar bien y acepto-¡bien esto hay que celebrarlo!-grito a los cuatro vientos-¿!Qué os parece si vamos al restaurante de mi padre y comemos unas pizzas?! Yo invito-propuso muy emocionada.

Freddy-¿tu padre tiene un restaurante?-pregunto bastante interesado.

Chica-si y me deja traer a mis amigos para que comamos asta reventar-dijo con mucha ilusión.

Freddy-no sé yo si…

Bonnie-vamos Freddy será divertido-animo el de ojos rojos.

Foxy-hazme caso amigo su padre prepara las mejores pizzas de la ciudad.

Freddy-de acuerdo me encantaría ir-acepto finalmente con alegría.

Chica-¡viva! Ven a esta dirección a las seis-ordeno dándole un papelito.

Y en ese momento sonó el timbre de fin del receso y todos entraron en clase.

 _ **Bien por fin acabe el capitulo uno espero les haya agradado y recuerden preferiblemente reviws sean buenos o malos yo los acepto igual, recuerden que soy novato en este tema asi que sean compasibles edpol se despide**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de tu país, veo que esta historia le ha gustado a varias personas así que me gustaría subir cuanto antes el segundo cap, me parece increíble que en solo 1 día que lleva en el aire ya tenga dos favoritos, es la pera, no… sois la pera.**_

El día siguió normal así que llego la hora de salida.

Chica-bien chicos no vemos a las seis en punto, no lleguéis tarde u os quedareis sin pizza-amenazo en broma, todos negaron, Foxy y Chica se fueron por el mismo camino, ya que vivían algo cerca.

?-adiós chicos-se oyó que alguien se despedía.

Frederick-adiós Toy-se despidió ese engreído.

Toy-adiós Bonnie-se despidió apenada la chica rubia, Freddy se fijo que era casi exacta a Chica, solo cambiaba un poco la ropa y la figura.

Freddy-disculpe señorita…-llamo Freddy, ella se giro y rápidamente se inclino mostrando una postura de saludo japonesa. _ **(no se si me entienden)**_

Toy-¡lo siento!-grito casi en llanto, Freddy se asusto por el grito-¡Frederick y las chicas ya han ordenado a todo el mundo que no te hablen y yo no he dicho nada… perdóname!-parecía arrepentida.

Freddy-no te preocupes si a mí me da igual… por cierto-ella recupero la compostura-¿tienes algún parentesco con Chica Chikens? Es que os parecéis muchísimo-ella giro la cabeza, no merecía llevar ese apellido.

Toy-si… me llamo Toy Chikens, soy la hermana gemela de Chica-Freddy se impacto.

Freddy-¿y porque no la defiendes de esos abusones? ¿y porque vas con la gente que trata mal a tu hermana?-Freddy hablaba tranquilo pero estaba bastante enfadado.

Toy-porque me lo pidió ella, Chica no quería que me dejaran de lado Frederick, Mangle y Bombón no saben que somos hermanas-dijo con alguna que otra lagrimilla cayendo por su mejilla.

Bonnie-Freddy, hazme caso ella es buena gente, no nos insulta como Frederick y las otras dos-Freddy miro a Bonnie con cara de pocos amigos.

Freddy-¿es eso cierto?-le pregunto de forma seca, el asintió-me fiare de ti, pero Bonnie si alguien te trata mal tu cuéntamelo sin pensarlo dos veces ¿de acuerdo?-hablo más calmado.

Toy-bueno yo me voy, que Chica y Foxy me deben estar esperando en la esquina, sayonara-saludo cordialmente y se fue.

Freddy-Bonnie…-el nombrado miro al castaño-a ti te gusta ¿no es cierto?-pregunto coquetamente.

Bonnie-¿pe… ¿perdona?-se excusó él.

Freddy-llevas rojo desde que se despidió de ti hace un rato-señalo sus mejillas, el las tapo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Bonnie-bueno yo…-dijo un poco avergonzado.

Freddy-no te preocupes, no diré nada, pero si he de decir que tienes buen gusto-Bonnie lo miro con timidez.

Bonnie-¿a si?-cuestiono.

Freddy-pues claro, esta como un queso-"beep" "beep" se escucho un claxon sonar cerca de allí Freddy giro la cabeza atrás y vio que era su hermano con el coche-bueno Bon buena suerte, nos vemos luego-este le devolvió la despedida.

Golden-¿Qué, como fue tu primer día?-pregunto el hermano de 21 años de Freddy.

Freddy-no ha ido mal ya tengo nuevos amigos, vamos a quedar luego-informa al mayor con una alegría que pocas veces mostraba.

Golden-me alegro, y ahora que lo pienso-Freddy lo miro curioso-¿ya le has puesto los ojos encima a alguna chica?-pregunto con voz de pillo.

Freddy-cla… claro que no, es mi primer día, dame tiempo-dijo más rojo que un tomate.

Golden-jajaja claro, claro, lo que tu digas-se rio el rubio.

Llegaron a la casa y Freddy dejo su mochila en una silla y subió a su habitación.

Freddy-¡Golden!-grito desde arriba-¡¿donde está mama?!-pregunto a todo pulmón.

Golden-¡no lo sé, creo que dijo que iría a buscar empleo o algo así!-Freddy asintió a pesar de que sabía que su hermano no lo veía.

Ya era la hora para irse a la pizzería del padre de Chica, se vistió como de costumbre: un jersey de lana marrón, unos pantalones negros y una sudadera marrón también, se fue despidiéndose de su hermano. Llego a la pizzería era bastante grande "casa la mía mama" se llamaba, miro por la ventana y los vio sentados en una mesa, Toy también estaba con ellos, entro todos lo miraron y gritaron a la vez.

Todos-¡capitán!-todos lo gritaron menos Toy la cual sonreía y saludaba con simpleza.

Freddy-hola chicos-saludo el también, se sentó junto a Foxy-bien ¿Qué pedimos?-puso su codos sobre la mesa sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

Chica-esperad un momento, ben Toy-ordeno y se fueron a una habitación que "ponía solo para empleados".

Freddy-¿qué tramaran, esas dos?-pregunto a los otros dos chicos, parecía que Bobby no pudo venir.

Foxy-ho ya lo veras-rio un poco-¿verdad Bonnie?-le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa, estaba sentado delante de el.

Bonnie-si jeje te va a encantar esas dos son unas locuelas-rio un poco lavando sus lentes con una servilleta.

Freddy-unas locuelas bastante atractivas ¿no Bonnie?-pregunto a su amigo de lentes.

Foxy-¿oye no estarás pensando quedarte con Chica…? ¿Verdad?-pregunto con algo de enojo.

Freddy-No me digas… ¿Qué te gusta Chica?-pregunto impresionado, Foxy se puso rojo pero miro a otro lado-vaya, vaya… Foxy enamorado de Chica, haríais buena pareja la verdad-Freddy sonrió de forma cotilla.

Foxy-bueno… es guapa y me trata muy bien…-decía son mirarlo a los ojos.

Bonnie-bueno el amor es algo imprevisible ¿no creéis chicos?-los dos asintieron.

?-buenas tardes ¿ya saben lo que van a pedir?-dijo una voz atrás de Freddy.

Freddy-no gracias, ya hemos…-se giro y vio a Chica y a Toy con los trajes de camarera oficiales de la pizzería-pero ¿Qué hacéis vestidas así?-pregunto riéndose un poco.

Toy-bueno siempre que traemos a un amigo al restaurante me hace gracia disfrazarme de camarera así me siento como si ayudara en la pizzería.

Chica-a mi es que me gusta vestirme así, el traje es muy Kawai-se abrazo a si misma.

Freddy-¿Kawai? ¿os gusta el anime?-le extraño ver a dos chicas que les gustase el anime, nunca lo había visto.

Foxy-les vuelve locas-rio Foxy.

Las dos-¡es lo mejor que ha traído Japón al mundo!-dijeron al unisonó.

Chica-ahora sí, ¿que vais a tomar?-cuestiono cogiendo un bolígrafo y una libreta.

Freddy-yo quiero una con atún y bacón. _ **( seria tocino en mi país)**_

Foxy-yo quiero un refresco de cola, una de alitas de pollo y una pizza Margaritta.

Bonnie-yo una gaseosa y una pizza vegetariana-pidió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Toy le parecía preciosa en ese vestido amarillo con toques de rojo.

Las dos-bien su orden estará lista en un santiamén, ahora regresamos-se fueron a la cocina y volvieron-que ¿ya habéis pedido?-todos rieron ante la broma.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron los pedidos, todos comieron, hablaron y disfrutaron de la compañía de los otros pero Freddy le intrigaba una cosa.

Freddy-¿puedo haceros una pregunta a todos?-dijo limpiándose restos de pizza de la boca, todos lo miraron-¿porque esa persona de la cual no mencionare os ha… ejem… dejado de lado?-todos dejaron de comer.

Foxy-a mi porque mi padre me pegaba… ahora la cosa esta mejor pero ellos siguen.

Bonnie-a mi porque sacaba mejores notas que ellos… intente dejar de estudiar, pero ellos no me dejan.

Chica-a mi porque me gustaba el anime, yo encubrí a mi hermana porque ella no se lo merece, ni siquiera saben que somos hermanas-Chica parecía la mas triste.

Frddy-y a ti Toy ¿te gusta el anime porque te aceptaron?-Toy abrazo a su hermana.

Toy-porque yo dibujo de una manera increíble, así que solo me tienen para que les haga retratos y luego puedan fardar.

Freddy-pues no os pongáis tristes ya no estamos solos somos nuestro propio grupo, nuestra propia banda de rock, y yo chicos… yo… me alegro de ser el capitán-hubo unos segundos de silencio, Foxy se levanto y aplaudió despacio, después Bonnie y por último las gemelas y todos aplaudieron, Bonnie levanto su gaseosa y dijo.

Bonnie-por Freddy, que sea nuestro amigo por mucho tiempo-"por Freddy" dijeron todos.

Freddy-no por mi-levanto su vaso-por nosotros-y brindaron.

Llego la hora de irse y las chicas se quedaron dentro del restaurante los demás se quedaron en la puerta.

Freddy-oye Foxy-llamo a su amigo, este lo miro-¿de verdad te gusta Chica?-el asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa-pues ¿sabes que te digo? Díselo-Foxy se exalto.

Foxy-¿q… que? Ni loco no estoy.

Freddy-dices que no estás listo, pues hazte esta pregunta ¿y cuando lo estarás? Te lo dice alguien experimentado-Foxy lo miro extrañado, pero hablo Bonnie.

Bonnie-¿ya has tenido novia?-Freddy sonrió melancólico.

Freddy-algo así… pero no estamos aquí para eso, estamos aquí por Foxy así que ¿Qué me dices se lo vas a decir?-Foxy se levanto y fue a dentro, los otros dos miraron por la ventana, se veía a Foxy hablando con Chica, parecía que pedia a Toy que los dejara a solas, minutos después Chica se tiro al cuello de Foxy, pero Foxy solo le dio un pequeño beso y se fue hacia la puerta, ellos dos oyeron desde fuera que le decía "nos vemos mañana" y ella asentía.

Freddy-que ¿Cómo ha ido?-Foxy lo abrazo por sorpresa-nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esos abrazos tuyos-dijo en broma.

Foxy-te debo mucho Freddy-se separo de el.

Bonnie-¿y a mi podrías ayudarme con Toy?-pregunto rojo.

Freddy-creo que ya ha habido demasiadas confesiones por hoy, otro día, ¿ok?-sonrió con felicidad.

Foxy-pero Freddy, ¿Cómo sabias que ella diría que si?-Freddy lo miro rascándose la nuca.

Freddy-no lo sabía…-sonrió nerviosamente-per mira, ahora eres su novio ¿no?-Foxy se extraño.

Foxy-no soy su novio… aun, hemos quedado mañana para tener una cita y depende de cómo vaya me dirá la respuesta-dijo algo animado.

Freddy-eso está bien, pero no la pifies mañana ¿he? –Foxy negó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, pero lo que ninguno sospechaba era que alguien los estaba traicionando.

BB-hay como me duele…-decía a media voz, los golpes que esos chicos le hacían mucho daño.

Frederick-vamos chico globo responde que tienes de nuevo para nosotros.

BB-de acuerdo, me he enterado de que Foxy y Chica mañana tendrán una cita, me lo ha enviado hace unos minutos por un mensaje.

Mangle-¿enserio? ¿el chico pirata tendrá una cita con la golfa de los patos?-sonrió con divertida.

Frederick-tendremos que arruinarlo ¿verdad Bombón?-la peli azul asintió.

BB-por favor dejadme en paz…-decía medio destrozado.

Frederick-está bien-chasqueo los dedos-déjalo Springtrap-el asintió soltándolo de su agarre del cuello-vámonos chicos-Springtap se giro mirando aterrado lo que sus puños habían hecho.

Springtrap-lo siento pequeño-y se fue.

Bobby lloraba, lloraba por haber vendido a sus amigos otra vez era mala persona, así que decidió volver a casa a curar los golpes y moretones que había recibido mañana seria otro mal dia.

 _ **Bien señoras y señores asta aquí por ahora quisiera saludar a un gran chaval que no solo dejo reviws, dejo follow y fav a la historia y ala cuenta:**_

 _ **Dark Flamage:eres el puto amo y como pediste te he saludado**_

 _ **Bueno ahora si nos vemos**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien ya he traído el tercer chapter, agradezco a la gente que a añadido a fav, los follows, o simplemente la gente que para dos segundos para leer esta historia…**_

 _ **Simplemente gracias. :,)**_

Freddy volvió a su casa ya era un poco tarde, las ocho y media para ser exactos.

Freddy-¡ya he vuelto!-grito para que la gente de la casa le oyera.

Mama-hola Freddy, ¿cómo te ha ido?-pregunto su madre con cariño.

Freddy-ha ido genial, mis nuevos amigos son muy majos-sonrió mientras dejaba su sudadera marrón sobre un perchero que había en la entrada.

Mama-muy bien cariño, dale un abrazo a tu madre-el acepto con gusto, puede que con algunas personas no lo demostrara, pero él era muy cariñoso-por cierto he comprado tarta para celebrar la nueva casa-dijo con algo de alegría.

Freddy-¿mama porque sigues haciendo eso? Dentro de nada seguro que volveremos a mudarnos…-miro al suelo triste.

Mama-vamos Freddy… seguro que esta es la definitiva-sonrió con ternura a su hijo pequeño.

Freddy-de acuerdo…-afirmo más animado.

Mama-por cierto… ve a llamar a tu hermano la cena esta lista-a Freddy casi se le salían las tripas al pensar en comida, estaba muy lleno, comió demasiada pizza en el restaurante de Chica.

Freddy-mama… yo creo que paso de cenar-dijo sujetándose el estomago-comí demasiado y ahora no tengo hambre-rio nervioso.

Mama-vaya por dios, eres un trasto, pero eso no impide que vayas a llamar a tu hermano-riño con voz calmada. Freddy subió las escaleras, giro a la derecha y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

 _Toc Toc_

Llamo a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, Freddy se encogió de hombros y entro, como siempre su hermano estaba leyendo un libro, con sus cascos puestos.

Freddy-Golden-llamo el joven al rubio, este solo le miro con una sonrisa-a cenar-Golden solo mostro sus cinco dedos de la mano izquierda, para volver a su lectura, Freddy ya sabía que eso en el idioma "Goldeniano" significaba "cinco minutos más", Freddy bajo otra vez las escaleras y se puso a jugar a la PS4, segundos después Golden bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su hermano pequeño.

Golden-¿que como ha ido?-pregunto con voz calmada.

Freddy-bien los chicos son buena gente.

Golden-¿y las chicas?-sonrió pervertido, Freddy dejo de jugar de repente.

Freddy-¿Qué pasa con las chicas?-lo miro con enojo.

Golden-¿no le has toqueteado el trasero a ninguna aun?-segundos después Golden salió de la sala de estar perseguido por cientos de objetos lanzados por Freddy.

Freddy-¡fuera de mi vida, maniaco pervertido!-grito desde el sofá-puf-soplo-maldito violador del bosque-refunfuño mientras volvía a su juego.

Chica y Toy entraban en su habitación, Chica muy feliz por lo que se veía.

Toy-no hace falta que lo escondas mas, vamos suelta todo lo que tengas dentro-le dijo divertida a su gemela.

Chica-¡bien!-grito con mucha energía-¡viva! ¡Viva!-empezó a correr por toda la habitación para acabar saltando de plancha sobre la cama.

Toy-ya veo que tenias mucha energía almacenada-sonrió para sí misma, la otra asintió.

Chica-ya era hora de que Foxy me lo pidiera, le tengo unas ganas-empezó a patalear de la emoción.

Toy-jejeje-sonrió malvada-exactamente a que le tienes ganas-hablo con algo de sensualidad en su voz, Chica se alarmo, se levanto de la cama y miro seria a su hermana.

Chica-Toy… no sigas por ese camino, te lo advierto-amenazo con el ceño fruncido.

Toy-será que tienes ganas de darle un abrazo… o de besarle… o de que te toque zonas indebidas…

Chica-como digas algo mas te mato-la señalo amenazante con el dedo.

Toy-vale vale que aguafiestas-refunfuño de mala gana, cuando estaba con amigos parecía una niña buena y tenia tendencia a hacerse la inocente, pero de eso no tenía nada-o quizás…-siguió con su juego-tienes ganas de comerle la…-no termino la frase porque su hermana le puso un calcetín en la boca-espero que estuviese limpio-dijo sacándose la pequeña prenda de la boca.

Chica-por cierto, Toy… querida hermana-mostro una sonrisa avariciosa-págame-saco su mano abierta.

Toy-¿yo? ¿Se puede saber que te debo yo a ti?-se cruzo de brazos.

Chica-¿no lo recuerdas? apostamos que a la primera que se le declararan en secundaria ganaría quince pavos por parte de la otra.

Toy-cuando se habla de dinero nada se te olvida ¿verdad?-la otra asintió sonriente.

Foxy-¡papa ya estoy en casa!-grito muy alegre, pero nadie respondió-¿papa estas ahí?-volvió a llamar camino a su despacho, al llegar se lo encontró tirado sobre su escritorio durmiendo de nuevo, suspiro mirando su escritorio lleno de papeles y trabajo de la oficina, sonrió orgulloso y minutos después lo tapo con una manta para qué no pasara frio en la dura noche.

Se dirigió a su habitación, parando de repente en la sala de estar… recordando esa dura etapa de su vida… fue hacia ya 7 años.

Cada día que hacia algo mal su padre lo molía a palos y después se echaba a llorar, aparte nunca le compraba juguetes ni nada, pero si le daba dinero a veces, él decía que era cuando se lo ganaba, después llegaron las palizas sin razón y por último el psicólogo, nunca olvidaría a ese viejo, solo lo hacía llorar y ponerse de los nervios, pero al menos le ayudo con su padre, parecía ser que su padre lo intento educar como lo había educado su abuelo antes, y no sabía hacerlo de otra manera ya que su mujer murió en el parto de Foxy, pero al menos ya no le pegaría mas y le juro que sería mejor padre.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su padre abrazándolo en la consulta de Dr Scorp, pidiéndole que lo perdonara por todo lo que le había hecho.

Siguió su camino para meterse en su cuarto y elegir que ropa usaría en la cita con Chica, tenía que ser formal pero ligera, en cuestión, una prueba difícil.

Bonnie llego a su dulce hogar sonriente, había sido un día bastante bueno, pero estaba tan cansado, bostezo varias veces, así que solo saludo a sus padres y se fue a la cama.

Intento dormir durante varios minutos, pero no sabía porque pensaba que algo se le olvidaba…

Bonnie-¡los deberes!-grito horrorizado, rápidamente bajo las escaleras de su casa para coger su mochila, subió a la misma velocidad otra vez las escaleras, se metió en su cuarto, se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a hacer los deberes. Tenía: matemáticas, lengua, y una redacción de 500 palabras sobre Cristóbal Colon-puf-soplo siete minutos más tarde-ya he acabado, no sé porque me sigo asustando, los deberes eran muy sencillos-subió sus anteojos con la yema de sus dedos. Recogió todo y d una vez se fue a dormir.

 _ **Bueno creo que lo dejare por aquí se que es algo corto comparado con los otros, pero es lo único que quería poner en este capitulo, aviso que durante algunos capítulos esta historia será algo lenta, pero esperen porfavor.**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada que decir… solo dejen: reviws, fav y follows.**_

 _ **Empieza a hacer tu trabajo narrador.**_

 _RING, RING_

Freddy se despertó gracias a su reloj, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la cara, pensó en lavarse los dientes pero no tenia energías para estar cinco minutos con un palo en la boca, así que solo se peino un poco.

Freddy-mmm… como diría Vince Offer "y listo"-sonrió al mirarse al espejo, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su hermano en la cocina, miro a varios lados esperando ver a su madre… pero nada.

Freddy-¿Dónde está mama?-pregunto.

Golden-ha ido a trabajar-tomo un sorbo de café mientras leía el periódico-le han dado trabajo en una panadería-tomo otro sorbo de ese líquido oscuro-¿y tú, no tienes que ir a la escuela?-Freddy asintió.

Freddy-si pero antes debo desayunar ¿no crees?-dijo cogiendo un bol y una caja de cereales, el desayuno fue algo normal alguna charla de tres o cuatro frases y ya está, Freddy se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

Golden-oye ¿no quieres que te lleve?-pregunto acabando la taza de café.

Freddy-¿por qué?-pregunto algo extrañado.

Golden-bueno la ciudad es nueva… y el recorrido también ¿no sé si me entiendes?

Freddy-no te preocupes ya me las apañare para llegar-sonrió con confianza.

Golden-como tú quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así Freddy cogió su mochila, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la escuela… o lo que él creía que era el camino de la escuela.

Freddy-joder… si me lo había estudiado bien…-ya hacía varios minutos que daba vueltas por la ciudad-haber era a la derecha, la quinta calle a la izquierda, tres calles giro a la izquierda y dos calles y allí esta-miro su reloj de pulsera y ya no le daba tiempo, sino encontraba algo rápido llegaría tarde-¡mierda!-grito tanto que una anciana se le quedo mirando-¡¿Qué, usted no tiene nunca ninguna prisa?!-la señora siguió barriendo la calle.

 _Beep Beep_

Escucho una bocina detrás de él, miro detrás y había una limusina de color negro que se paró a su lado, al abrirse vio a ese chico tan desagradable…

Freddy-Frederick…-dijo con odio.

Frederick-hola Freddy, ¿quieres que te lleve?-dijo cordialmente, Freddy no se fiaba un pelo de ese chico pero no quería llegar tarde, tampoco sabía dónde estaba exactamente la escuela así que acepto.

Ya en el largo coche, nadie hablo durante unos minutos.

Frederick-discúlpame Freddy…-el llamado lo miro sin mucho ánimo-quieres algo de beber-dijo abriendo una neverita mostrando un montón de refrescos.

Freddy-guau, no sabía que se podía tener una nevera dentro de un coche.

Frederick-pues claro hombre ¿por qué crees que son tan largas las limusinas?-Freddy no sabía que decir-bueno que me dices ¿una Pepsi?-le acerco una lata de la bebida.

Freddy-no gracias no quiero molestar-volvió a girar la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Frederick-insisto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo-esa última palabra fue lo que delato a Frederick.

Freddy-de acuerdo ¿qué es lo quieres de mi?-pregunto de mala gana.

Frederick-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto algo nervioso.

Freddy-veras Fred, ¿si te puedo llamar así?... yo he estado en decenas de institutos en tres años, y en ese tiempo he visto a muchos chicos como tú-la molestia se notaba en su voz.

Frederick-¿quieres decir guapos y ricos?-pregunto poniendo una pose interesada.

Freddy-no… idiotas y aprovechados… y sé que la gente como tú… no da nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Así que confiesa ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-el chico rico suspiro derrotado.

Frederick-está bien Freddy Fazbear… me has descubierto-dijo de forma teatrera-quiero que formes parte de mi grupo y dejes a esos idiotas.

Freddy-comprendo-fregó su mano con su mentón-ahora sí que quiero la Pepsi-el chico rico sonrió triunfante, así que le extendió la bebida-así que… ¿quieres que deje a esos chicos, he? Jajajaja-rio descontrolada mente, pero su mirada se torno oscura i sombría-pues ni lo sueñes-dijo de forma macabra, tomo un sorbo sonoro de su refresco.

Frederick-¿Cómo?... pe… pero… ¿Por qué?-grito desesperado.

Freddy-porque yo solo me junto… -dio otro sorbo sin quitar esa mirada sombría-con buena gente, y tú… tú eres un cabron.

Conductor-ya hemos llegado señor Frederick-Freddy fue el primero en bajar de la limusina y en el pequeño escalón que dejaba bajar dijo.

Feddy-pero aunque seas un cabron… te agradezco el viaje-dijo con una sonrisa.

Frederick estaba en shock nunca nadie se había resistido a sus encantos.

Frederick-ese chico nuevo…-gruño con rabia y odio-se va a arrepentir de haber nacido-apretó sus manos contra sus piernas.

Freddy llego justo a tiempo a clase, el profesor no le importo que ya hubieran empezado a pasar lista, así que se sentó y presto atención a clase, segundos después Frederick entro de igual manera y de igual manera se sentó, pero sin que nadie más que Foxy y Freddy lo notaran Frederick le envió una mirada asesina a Freddy.

Foxy-¿qué te ha pasado con Frederick?-pregunto en un susurro para que no le oyera el profesor.

Freddy-le he dejado las cosas claras-dijo de la misma manera.

Foxy-estás muerto Freddy-empezó a ponerse nervioso-no sabes lo que has hecho ¿verdad?

Freddy-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?-pregunto alzando un poco más la voz.

Foxy-¿sabes que le paso al último chico que planto cara a Frederick?-Freddy negó con la cabeza-veras ya te dijimos ayer que el chico más fuerte de la escuela esta a las ordenes de Frederick… pues a ese chico… Springtrap lo envió al hospital de cabeza, y no es una forma de hablar-Freddy selo pensó dos veces, tenía algo de miedo, pero el nunca se acobardaría ante un matón.

Freddy-pues que venga-dijo decidido, pero Foxy se alarmo ante la declaración de su amigo.

Foxy-escucha Freddy, no sabes dónde te metes, ese chico es un monstruo y es enorme y tiene mucha fuerza y… y…

Freddy-y es un alumno…-Foxy volvió a prestar atención a Freddy-sea lo fuerte que sea no creo que tenga los cojones para meterse con un profesor, si veis que la cosa se pone fea id a llamar a un profesor.

Foxy-¿Cómo que si la cosa se pone fea?... ¿no me digas que vas a enfrentarte a él?-dijo muy angustiado, Freddy asintió con calma-¡estás loco!-grito como un loco mientras se ponía de pie.

Profesor-¡Foxy siéntate!-Foxy obedeció al momento-y ahora presta atención por favor-dijo volviendo a la pizarra

La clase siguió can más o menos normalidad, pero Foxy intentaba pensar formas de esconder a Freddy, pero el timbre sonó indicando que se terminaba su tiempo para pensar. Los chicos llegaron a su rincón del patio.

Bonnie-escúchame Freddy, Foxy nos lo ha contado todo, y no vamos a dejarte que te pelees con ese bruto de Springtrap-ordeno con un valor que no tenía.

Chica-¡eso, eso!-grito preocupada-no vamos a dejar que te mate.

BB-no lo hagas Freddy, te va a destrozar-pidió el más pequeño llorando muy triste.

Freddy-me alegra que os preocupéis por mi…-dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño-pero… este es mi problema y tengo que solucionarlo yo solo-dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Foxy-pero Freddy…-intento hablar pero Freddy lo cayo.

Freddy-vosotros hacedme caso, si veis que no vuelvo a levantarme en ocho segundos exactos llamad a un profesor-propuso-pero recordad solo si estoy ocho minutos en el suelo ¿de acuerdo?-cuestiono serio, todos asintieron.

Frederick-¡Freddy!-oyeron todos esa voz que reconocieron al instante, se giraron encontrándose con Frederick, a Mangle, a Bombón y un chico muy alto y musculado, tenía los brazos al aire y se veía que tenía varias cicatrices en ellos, al igual en su rostros tenía varias cicatrices en los labios pero lo que más llamo la atención de Freddy fueron sus ojos plateados, daban bastante miedo.

La gente empezó a amontonarse, si Springtrap estaba con Frederick significaba pelea y a la gente le gustaba apostar por ver quién ganaría, aunque todo el mundo ya sabía que Springtrap le daría una paliza a quien sea.

Frederick-ese es el gilipollas que tienes que dar una paliza, acaba con el-dijo con odio, pero el rubio no movió un musculo-¡Springtarp!-grito.

Sprintrap-¿si… señor Frederick?-dijo sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

Frederick-acaba con el…-sentencio.

Freddy-¿tu debes de ser Springtrap?-pregunto Freddy acercándose a su oponente, el chico rubio se puso en guardia ante el acercamiento repentino de Freddy esperando que lo atacara, pero en lugar de eso, Freddy le extendió la mano-un placer soy Freddy Fazbear-sonrió con alegría.

Springtrap-¿que se supone que haces?-pregunto volviendo a su pose normal.

Freddy-no acostumbro a pelearme…-empezó a explicar-pero cuando lo hago me gusta… me gusta saludar al oponente, espero que no te importe-le hecho una mirada de rivalidad, pero sin ninguna maldad en ella.

Springtrap-veo que tienes honor, chaval-lo miro de la misma manera, correspondiendo su gesto-un placer soy Springtrap Purpleman, sientoque nos conozcamos de esta manera pero…-no termino la frase.

Frederick-¡menos charla y mas hostias!-grito colérico y milisegundos después Freddy salió volando de su lugar.

Silencio, todo fue silencio después de eso y Freddy se quedo en el suelo.

Chica-¿!pero que hacéis!?-grito Chica-¡ya lleva como tres segundos en el suelo!-Bonnie empezó a irse pero…

Feddy-¡NO!-grito Freddy-so…solo han…pasado cinco segundos-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con algo de sangre cayendo por su labio-guau… pegas fuerte-limpio el hilo rojo de su boca-pero… ahora sabrás porque antes me llamaban Death Punch-al momento empezó a moverse muy rápido, Springtrap sintió un muy fuerte golpe en la espalda obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Sprigtrap-veo que no eres moco de pavo-rio de lado-pero aquí se acaba todo-rápidamente el rubio deposito siete puñetazos en la cara y el estomago de Freddy, tirándolo a suelo.

Foxy-uno-empezó la cuenta.

Chica-dos-siguió.

Bonnie-tres-prosiguió.

BB-cuatro… cinco…seis…-se aterro.

Feddy-siete…-empezó a levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo-ocho…-acabo el mismo la cuenta-bueno… he perdido-se levanto con muchísima dificultad.

Springtrap-¿te ayudo?-le tendio la mano con generosidad, Freddy intento aceptarla pero…

Frederick-¡Springtrap!-grito-¿quién te ha dicho que le ayudes?-cuestiono enfadado-remátalo rómpele un brazo o los dientes, pero hazle sufrir-apretó los diente.

Springtrap-pero… pero…yo-Frederick le ordeno callar con la mirada y el obedeció al acto-lo siento con toda mi alma-dijo con voz baja, para pasar a darle un montón de patadas y golpes.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy no tengo nada que decir solo…**_

 _ **¡Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola ya se que me equivoque el otro dia con el capitulo 4 y repetí el tres soy un retrasado pero aquí esta el capitulo cinco y el cuatro ya esta re subido.**_

Empezó a recibir patadas en el estomago y la cara mientras seguía en el suelo.

Bonnie-¡vamos Foxy!-grito el de lentes para que fueran a buscar al profesor, el pelirrojo asintió, saliendo los dos corriendo en busca del adulto.

Frederick-¡vamos sufre!... ¡sufre!-gritaba desquiciado.

Bonnie y Foxy fueron corriendo por todo el edificio buscando a un profesor, cualquiera les valía pero no encontraban a ninguno.

Profesor-¿pasa algo chicos?-pregunto un profesor que los vio correr muy alterados.

Foxy-¡Sr. Cawthon por favor es terrible!-grito muy nervioso.

Scott-tranquilizaos que ocurre-ordeno un poco tenso.

Bonnie-¡Sprintrap… Freddy…!-intento hablar pero los nervios le impedían mascullar palabras claras.

Scott-¿Cómo… ese rubiales se ha vuelto a meter en una pelea? guiadme hasta el-solo le bastaron esas dos palabras para descubrir de que se trataba.

Freddy dios sabe cómo, se cogió de una de las piernas de su oponente, el cual paro de darle patadas al instante.

Mangle-vamos idiota, ¿a qué esperas? Envíalo al hospital-grito la de pelos blancos.

Bombón-eso písale las costillas-murmuro la de pelo azul.

Toy-"detente ya dios mío"-pensó la rubia horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo.

Springrap dirigió su vista de nuevo a Freddy, el pobre chico estaba hecho un asco la nariz le sangraba, la boca también su cara estaba llena de moretones e hinchazones.

Freddy-sigue-logro decir en voz baja, llamando la atención del rubio.

Springtrap-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto sorprendido.

Freddy-se…-tosió un poco-se que haces esto porque te obligan, si tu crees necesario seguir con esto hazlo-cerro los ojos y soltó su pierna.

Springtrap-¿Por qué?-susurro cayendo de rodillas-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?-muchas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-¡maldita sea ¿Por qué haces esto? Si ni siquiera te conozco bien!-grito lleno de tristeza, que venía directamente desde su corazón.

Freddy-porque veo en tus ojos que eres buena persona-dijo mirándolo con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, el corazón del pobre chico no lo aguanto más, se giro lleno de odio y tristeza, y se fue lo más lejos que pudo de aquel maldito lugar.

"¿estaba llorando?"… "¿porque le ha perdonado?"… "¿de qué debían hablar hace un momento"… de esas y otras cosas más hablaban lo alumnos que presenciaron la batalla.

Chica-¡Freddy!-grito la joven rubia aterrorizada por el estado de su amigo-¡háblame por favor, háblame!-gritaba eufórica al ver que su amigo no abría los ojos.

Freddy-Chi… Chica…-logro decir entre abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Chica-¡o por dios Freddy, en que estabas pensando!-grito riñendo al chico castaño.

Freddy-lo siento-dijo sonriendo como pudo-déjame… sitio-intento apartarla, Chica se aparto dejándolo sentado en el suelo, a los pocos segundos Freddy se levanto como pudo y cojeando se dirigió por donde se había ido su contrincante.

Toy-¿no pensaras volver a luchar con el?-pregunto un poco alejada, pero sobretodo muy preocupada.

Freddy-no voy a luchar…-acto seguido de decir eso mostro su pulgar de forma cordial-voy a hacer que se haga mi amigo-y siguió su camino.

Frederick-está loco-dijo con media sonrisa.

Bombon-oye Toy ¿Por qué te preocupas por ese cretino?-pregunto a la rubia.

Toy-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Acaso no tenéis corazón? le acaban de dar una paliza-dijo estérica.

Frederick-pero se a atrevido a plantarme cara-dijo orgulloso de su trabajo.

Toy-tu lo que eres es un idiota y un estúpido… ¡no sé porque me junte contigo!-grito muy enfadada.

Freddy intento seguir el rastro de desolación que dejo Springtrap, había cubos de basura tirados, puñetazos en algunas paredes, y extrañamente gotas de ¿sangre? Acabo por encontrarlo en una callejuela que quedaba detrás del edificio, y lo alarmo verlo haciéndose cortes con una navaja en los brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Freddy-¡oye, oye no hagas eso!-grito acercándose bruscamente a el.

Springtrap-¡atrás, déjame!... soy un monstruo-dijo entre sollozos.

Freddy-no eres un monstruo, pero… quiero saber… porque obedeces a ese asqueroso de Frederick-pregunto exhausto.

Springtrap-si te lo contara te reirías de mi-dejo la navaja en el suelo observando sus cortes nuevos.

Freddy-veras Springtrap… me has dado una paliza que casi me matas, creo que me has roto mas de un hueso, y a pesar de todo… me he arrastrado como he podido hasta aquí, solo para que me expliques eso… crees… ¿crees que soy del tipo de personas que se ríen de las desgracias ajenas?-pregunto con una sonrisa sincera. Springtrap estaba impresionado, después de recibir la paliza que le había dado aun tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

Springtrap-eres admirable Freddy Fazbear-sonrió con los ojos cerrados-veras mi familia siempre ha estado falta de dinero, y mi padre hace unos meses encontró trabajo en la fabrica del padre de Frederick… y el muy cabron me dijo que si no hacia lo que el decía, pediría a su padre que despidiera al mío… yo como ya te he dicho necesitamos dinero.

Freddy-ese maldito bastardo…-gruño con rabia-¡ te esta engañando!-grito para llamar su atención.

Springtrap-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto extrañado.

Freddy-piénsalo si tu padre trabaja bien por mucho que Frederick lo pida su padre no le despedirá, porque si no sería una pérdida de dinero para el no crees…-Springtrap lo pensó por unos momentos-hazme caso-insistió-tendría que darle el finiquito, rellenar un montón de papeleo y tendría que buscar otro empleado capacitado y todo eso en un tiempo que le costaría dinero, ¿lo has pensado?-Freddy hablaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Springtrap-tienes razón, eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Chica-¿Dónde estará Freddy? ¿y esos dos donde se habrán metido?-en ese momento llegaron Foxy y Bonnie con el señor Cawthon.

Bonnie-ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde está Freddy?-pregunto agotado de correr.

Chica-no lo sé, se ha ido con Springtrap a no se donde-dijo preocupada.

Bonnie-¿!y dejas que se vaya con ese animal!?-grito asustado.

Foxy-¡no le grites ya ha hecho bastante quedándose a vigilar!-defendió Foxy a la rubia.

Chica-¡eso aparte Freddy decía que ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo!-gruño a su amigo.

Scott-haber chicos ¿me podéis decir dónde está Springtrap?-el profesor pregunto confuso.

Freddy-estamos aquí-llamo Freddy a sus compañeros, venia cogido del rubio, al señor Cawthon le pareció raro que vinieran de esa manera.

Foxy-¡Freddy! ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto corriendo hacia su amigo.,

Scott-así que tu eres Freddy ¿he?-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cambio rápidamente la expresión de su rostro al ver al rubio-¡y en cuanto a ti!-grito mientras cogía bruscamente del brazo al chico, el cual gimió levemente de dolor por los cortes de este-voy a asegurarme de que te expulsen de una maldita-gruño muy enfadado.

Freddy-espere…-cogió como pudo el hombro del profesor-quiero… quiero retirar todos los cargos… contra este alumno-dijo entre suspiros.

Scott-¿estás seguro Freddy?-miro al rubio con cara de pocos amigos-puedo expulsarle para que no vuelva a meterse contigo.

Freddy-estoy seguro-asintió-porque Springtrap no ha hecho esto por gusto…-sentencio-es mas creo que todas las peleas que a causado han sido igual.

Scott-Springtrap… es eso cierto-el chico miro a Freddy con cara insegura.

Freddy-díselo amigo, el ya no tiene poder sobre ti-Springtrap miro al profesor con seguridad y asintió.

Scott-¿puedes decirme quien te ha obligado a esto?-pregunto mas calmado, cogiéndole de los hombros para darle seguridad.

Springtrap-no se lo puedo decir… pero se lo puedo enseñar-el Sr. Scott asintió, el rubio se acerco poco a poco a Frederick con cara inexpresiva, y al estar a unos centímetros de el dijo-aquí se acaba mi esclavitud ¡cabron!-y le dio un puñetazo con toda su rabia e ira.

Frederick-¡a mi nariz… mis dientes!-grito muy adolorido.

Bombon-¡Frederick! ¿Estás bien?-Frederick se levanto colérico.

Frederick-¡¿eres estúpida?! ¡pues claro que no estoy bien?-las dos amigas de Frederick dieron un suspiro enorme-¿Qué pasa… tengo monos en la cara?-mangle saco de su bolsillo un espejito el cual se lo entrego-¿Qué os pasa… chicas…-Frederick no tenia palabras, tenia la nariz rota y le sangraban la encías.

Springtrap-este es el idiota que me ha obligado-dijo sujetándose la muñeca con mucha fuerza.

Toy-perdona ¿me lo dejas ver?-dijo acercándose a él con miedo, Springrap al verla preocuparse por el se sonrojo un poco y le extendió la mano, Toy empezó a examinar su mano y soltó un suspiro aterrorizada-¡Springtrap te has dislocado la muñeca!-grito muy alarmada.

Springtrap-no… no es nada-dijo un poco avergonzado.

Toy-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡te vas ahora mismo a la enfermería!-ordeno firme.

Frederick-¿y yo qué?-pregunto con una voz rara por la herida en su nariz.

Toy-tu te espera, no te mereces ni que te revisen-dijo con una mirada oscura, Frederick se asusto mucho-vamos arrastro al chico alto hasta el dicho lugar.

Chica-Feddy tu también iras directo a un hospital, ¿ podemos llamar a casa de Freddy para que lo vengan a buscar?-el asintió con una sonrisa.

Scott-en cuanto a ti-dijo mirando a Frederick en el suelo-hablaremos muy seriamente después.

Y asi Freddy se fue a casa y las clases siguieron con normalidad, pero los líos solo comenzaban, porque Foxy aun tenía que planear si cita con Chica y no tenía nada pensado.

 _ **Bien quinto capítulo subido dejen reviws, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Por cierto quiero agradecer a:**_

 _ **MOER y SarEma29 por avisarme de que había subido el cap 3 dos veces sois muy grandes ahora si.**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos edpol de nuevo en la ciudad (o en la pagina mejor dicho) he visto que este fic está siendo aceptado muy bien por la comunidad, al contario de cómo yo pensaba que iba a ser, verán esto simplemente fue un experimento porque hay muy pocos fics de este tipo y yo pensé a lo mejor es porque no le gusta a la gente, pero me doy cuenta de que es al revés así que solo puedo decir:**_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _ **.**_

Frederick estaba de muy malas pulgas, solo ponía mala cara mientras la enfermera le intentaba recolocar la nariz en su sitio, pero no decía nada.

Bombón-maldita Toy, nos ha traicionado-se quejaba la de pelo azul celeste.

Mangle-y ese estúpido de Springtrap… ¿no lo tenias engañado Frederick?-pregunto muy enojada la de pelo blanco.

Frederick-¡auch!-grito muy adolorido en el momento de que la señora le colocara la nariz en su lugar, así que los tres salieron del lugar para hablar en privado.

Bombón-¿y bien, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-cuestiono de brazos cruzados.

Frederick-eso pensaba yo, pero ese Freddy le habrá contado la verdad-dijo mirando al suelo.

Mangle-imposible, nadie se atrevería hablar con ese animal.

Frederick-pues Freddy sí, no sé que tiene ese chico, pero es incapaz de sentir maldad en las personas-gruño furioso.

Bombón-en nadie excepto en ti-murmuro por lo bajo.

Frederick-¿!que has dicho!?-grito furioso.

Bombón-nada hombre era broma jiji-rio un poco.

Frederick-no tiene gracia, conejita playboy-rio maliciosamente.

Bombón-¿!como me has llamado!?-grito ofendida por el apodo.

Mangle-vamos chicos dejad de pelear, ¿o acaso no recordáis que hoy es la cita del pirata y la rubia de vote?-pregunto maliciosa, los otros dos pararon su discusión para pensar en el asunto.

Mientras tanto en la otra enfermería Toy y Springtrap estaban curando los cortes del brazo del chico mayor, el cual mientras le ponían alcohol y era vendado no paraba de mirar a la chica rubia que lo esperaba apoyada en la puerta.

Toy-¿porque me miras tanto?-pregunto algo ruborizada.

Springtrap-porque me pareces curiosa-dijo sin quitarle los ojos plateados de encima.

Toy-cu… cu… ¿curiosa, porque?-se ruborizo aun mas.

Springtrap-nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí en esta escuela… y menos de la banda de Frederick-eso la ofendió.

Toy-para tu información, yo no soy ni seré de la pandilla de ese asqueroso.

Springtrap-es curioso, te he visto varias veces con el-su mirada paso a su brazo el cual ya estaba completamente vendado.

Toy-lo hice porque mi hermana me lo pidió-bajo la cabeza-me dijo que me hiciera amiga suya para que no me dejaran de lado como a ella-el musculado rubio le puso la mano en el hombro.

Sprigtrap-y te sientes mal por ella, ¿verdad?-le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara mirando al suelo-estate tranquila, seguro que si te dijo eso es porque ella te quiere.

Toy-gracias-sonrió de forma tierna.

Enfermera-haber chicos no quiero entrometerme pero… tengo trabajo-los dos pidieron disculpas y se fueron.

Sprigtrap-oh no...-dijo para sí mismo.

Toy-¿ocurre algo?-el, la cogió por los hombros y la miro con intensidad a los ojos, esto la susto bastante.

Springtrap-¿dime conoces a una tal Chica Chikens?-ella le pareció extraño que conociera a su hermana.

Toy-si es mi hermana ¿Por qué, le pasa algo?-pregunto algo asustada.

Sprigtrap-ella hoy tiene una cita con un tal Foxy Parch, tenemos que avisarles de algo-empezó zarandearla.

Toy-¿avisarla de qué?-Sprintrap la soltó.

Sprintrap-Frederick se ha enterado de eso y quiere arruinar su cita-Toy se asusto.

Toy-oh dios mío, tenemos que evitarlo-el asintió.

Sprintrap-exacto, vamos tenemos que avisarles con tiempo-pero al empezar a irse Toy lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca-¿Qué… que haces?-pregunto sonrojado.

Toy-no se lo podemos decir arruinaríamos su cita y no quiero eso-Springtrap se calmo.

Sprintrap-¿y qué quieres hacer?-pregunto ya más calmado.

Toy-detenerlos-empezó a llorar-no quiero que la primera cita de mi hermana se arruine pero tampoco quiero que le den calabazas-las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-ya le he hecho mucho daño-Sprintrap la abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de el para reconfortarla, pero no la miraba a la cara porque no quería que viera su fuerte sonrojo.

Springtrap-lo haremos-dijo soltándola, esto calmo y alegro a la chica-eso sí, no podemos hacerlo solos, nosotros somos dos y ellos tres-Toy pensó unos segundo.

Toy-ya sé quién puede ayudarnos-propuso alegremente.

Bonnie-Toy ¿no se en que te puedo ayudar yo?-volvía a insistir el chico de lentes rojos y cabello morado.

Sprintrap-¿Por qué no elegiste a otra persona está claro que él no quiere ayudarnos?-Toy paro de suplicar a Bonnie para encararse al otro rubio.

Toy-veras, Foxy y Chica están descartados porque tienen la cita, Freddy está muy mal después de lo de esta mañana y no creo que nadie mas no ayude, ¿te parecen suficientes razones?-se giro de nuevo-vamos Bonnie, conejito bonito-Bonnie no lo admitiría nunca pero le encantaba que ella le llamara así.

Bonnie-está bien te ayudare-dijo derrotado, era demasiado el amor que sentía por ella, no podía defraudarla así y tampoco dejarla con ese matón de tres al cuarto.

Toy-bien lo primero es saber a donde la va a llevar-dijo ella.

Bonnie-Foxy me ha dicho en clase que la llevaría a una heladería que hay en el centro-dijo con su mano en la barbilla.

Toy-vale ahora solo es actuar-dijo decidida.

Springtrap-¿pero se puede saber cómo vamos a detenerlos?-pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Toy-eso es sencillo, veréis…

El timbre de salida sonó y todos se fueron, Foxy y Chica ya se fueron juntos directamente.

Foxy-me… me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación-dijo algo sonrojado pero con su sonrisa en los labios.

Chica-yo nunca te negaría algo así, y menos a ti-dijo cogiendo suavemente la mano de Foxy, el cual solo se acerco más a ella.

Llegaron al lugar acordado, era una heladería enorme, Chica se asusto un poco, pero Foxy lo noto.

Foxy-¿algún problema?-intento mirarla a la cara.

Chica-es que yo… yo imaginaba que iríamos a dar un paseo o algo y no he traído dinero-dijo muy avergonzada.

Foxy-no te preocupes, de todas maneras pensaba invitar yo.

Chica-no, espera… yo no puedo aceptar eso-empezó a irse pero Foxy la atrajo hacia el.

Foxy-tu me invitas a comida muchas veces déjame devolverte el favor por una vez-ella no le miro a la cara pero asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que entraron.

Toy, Bonnie y Sprintrap los habían seguido todo el trayecto, por lo tanto lo habían visto todo.

Toy-bien, ahora toca esperar-y así lo hicieron se posicionaron cada uno en una entrado, esperando a los contrincantes.

Toy-bien ahí vienen-dijo observando a los tres sujetos que se aproximaban por un lado.

Frederick-miren quien está ahí, la traidora-dijo con un aire de superioridad.

Bombón-dejádmela a mí, mientras tato vosotros iros por las otras entradas-así lo hicieron-bien veo que tendré que enseñarte que con nosotros no se juega-dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

Toy-"bien es hora de poner mi plan en marcha" oye Bombon, será mejor que te vayas.

Bombon-¿Por qué me vas a dar una paliza?-pregunto irónica.

Toy-digamos que tengo unas cuantas cosas que podría contarle a Nightmare sobre ese amiguito tuyo-amenazo sobre el novio de Bombon.

Bombon¿Qué… que amiguito?-pregunto haciéndose lainocente.

Toy-¿no te acuerdas? me enviaste una foto de ti y Phone… haciéndolo-esto aterrorizo a la peli celeste-acaso quieres que se la envié a uno de tus… ¿Cuántos eran, cinco novios?-la chica se acobardo y salió corriendo-jeje pan comido.

 _Flash back_

 _Toy-eso es sencillo veréis, todos ellos tienen un punto débil y yo los conozco todos, Bombon le pone los cuernos a su novio Nightmare con cuatro tíos mas._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Toy recordó esas palabras mientras veía a su oponente irse corriendo.

Toy-espero que les vaya igual de bien a los demás-dijo con algo de esperanza.

Mangle y Frederick se encontraron con Bonnie en la segunda puerta.

Mangle-vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-pregunto con ironía-déjamelo a mi Frederick, será pan comido-dijo guiñándole un ojo al peli morado.

Frederick-confió en ti preciosa-y se fue para ir a la tercera puerta.

Mangle-no hace falta que lo digas… ya sé que soy preciosa-Mangle empezó a acercarse al chico de gafas el cual se puso nervioso-dime pequeño… ¿eres virgen?-esa pregunto lo hizo ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Bonnie-si… si soy virgen-dijo algo avergonzado, en ese instante Mangle cogió la cabeza de Bonnie y la puso en su busto, el cual sería pecado decir que era pequeño-mmmphhh-intento hablar Bonnie pero los senos de la chica no le dejaban casi ni respirar.

Mangle-shhhhh, ¿escuchas mi corazón? Esta latiendo por ti querido-en ese momento las palabras de Toy llegaron a la mente de Bonnie.

 _Flash back_

 _Toy-Bonnie tú te encargaras de mangle, tienes que saber que intentara seducirte con su cuerpo y luego te hará falsas promesas para engatusarte y que la dejes entrar, pero recuerda… es todo teatro, ahora sí, su punto débil… no soporta que pasen de su atractivo y le digan que es más importante la belleza interior, puede que solo con eso no se vaya así que tendrás que demostrárselo de alguna forma que lo entienda bien._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Bonnie se separo al acto de la del pelo blanco, cabe decir que de forma bastante brusca.

Bonnie-¡ja! No me hagas reír, de verdad crees que con esos senos tan pequeños vas a engatusarme-dijo levantando su lentes con la yema de los dedos.

Mangle-pe… pe… ¿!perdona!? Mis senos son magníficos y no creas que me importa la opinión de alguien como tú?-puso sus manos en sus caderas muy enojada.

Bonnie-no digas tonterías… aparte a mi no me interesa el físico lo mas mínimo-se cruzo de brazos el también, intentando parecer serio-porque lo que cuenta no es esto-señalo a las partes de mangle-sino esto-toco su propio corazón.

Mangle-eso no te lo crees ni tu-la estrategia estaba fallando debía hacer lo que chica le dijo, demostrar que no le importaba como fuera el cuerpo de una mujer.

Bonnie-si me importara el cuerpo de una mujer… ¿crees que haría esto sin inmutarme?-dijo tocando, o mejor dicho… agarrando, uno de los pechos de Mangle.

Mangle-¡kyaaaa!-dijo tapándose con sus brazos-¡maldito pervertido de mierda!-grito propinándole una cachetada enorme en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo-¡idiota!-le insulto antes de irse muy enojada y avergonzada.

Bonnie-lo hago por Foxy y Chica-susurro levantándose para volver a colocarse las lentes correctamente.

En la última puerta estaba Springtrap, el cual mientras esperaba a su oponente recordaba las palabras de Toy sobre Frederick.

 _Flash back_

 _Toy-Springtrap tu lo tendrás muy fácil, Frederick no se atreverá a entrar si tu estas en la puerta ya que tiene miedo de los que son más fuertes que él._

 _Sprintrap-¿entonces debo darle una paliza?-pregunto sin mostrar ninguna expresión._

 _Toy-no creo que haga falta, solo acobárdalo, ¿lo harías por mi?-dijo guiñándole un ojo._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Springtrap-recuerda… solo acobardarlo… hazlo por ella, se lo has… prometido-dijo con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **Y asta aquí el capitulo de hoy muchas gracia por todo, ¿Qué pasara con la cita de Foxy y Chica? ¿Cumplirá Springtrap su promesa? ¿Habrá algo entre Toy y Springtrap? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Dejen reviws, favs y follows.**_

 _ **¡Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola bien no tengo poco que decir, a la gente le gusta mi escritura y eso me pone feliz.**_

Frederick estaba esperado a las demás, había intentado dar la vuelta a la esquina de la heladería pero… ¡Springtrap estaba ahí! No podía enfrentarse a él solo, más bien no podía enfrentarse a él.

Frederick-vamos "Frederick" amigo piensa-se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez-vamos llevas controlando la vida de este memo cuatro años, puedes hacerlo otros cuatro años mas-"ding" como venida desde el cielo, o el mismísimo infierno, una idea llego a su cabeza, haciendo que riera de forma engreída era arriesgado pero debía intentarlo.

Springtrap seguía esperando sentado en un banco a un costado de la puerta, pero parecía que no venia.

Springtrap-¿se habrá acobardado?-pensó por sexta vez-no, debo mantenerme aquí hasta que reciba ordenes de Toy-se repitió por sexta vez para no hacer una estupidez.

Frederick-veo que le eres bastante fiel a esa rubita-dijo de forma engreída apareciendo por la esquina.

Springtrap-¡vaya! Por fin te atreves a aparecer-se levanto del banco y se dirigió amenazante hacia el chico castaño, pero este no titubeaba como Toy le había dicho-¿no… no vas a huir?-pregunto deteniendo su paso.

Frederick-¿por qué debería?... veras Springtrap… hay algo que Toy no sabe de mi…-alzo la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-que yo no huyo a menos que no pueda controlar la situación.

Springtrap-¡cállate!-grito levantándolo del suelo por el cuello de la camisa, pero él seguía inmutable.

Frederick-¿sabes porque no te tengo miedo?-pregunto con esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba-porque sé que no me pegaras, porque si lo haces decepcionarías a Toy.

Springtrap-¿y a mí que me importa decepcionarla?-dijo confundido.

Frederick-porque sé que ha sido la única persona en la escuela, que se ha preocupado de ti, y eso ha despertado sentimientos extraños, ¿me equivoco?-el rubio lo soltó de golpe aturdido, ¿cómo sabia eso?-bien y como no puedes pegarme, te devolveré el favorcito de esta mañana.

Foxy le estaba contando una de sus batallitas a Chica la cual estaba riendo como loca.

Chica-¿enserio te paso eso?-decía mientras reía incontrolablemente.

Foxy-si si me caí escaleras abajo con la nevera.

Chica-jajaja…hay…-intento recuperar el aliento-me lo estoy pasando muy bien hoy-dijo mirando a la mesa sonrojada.

Foxy-me alegra que…-paro de hablar de repente.

Chica-hem ¿Foxy estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada, el semblante de Foxy parecía muy serio y miraba hacia fuera-¿oye Foxy me estas escuchando?-y de repente salió corriendo hacia una de las puertas-¡Foxy espera!-grito, miro a la mesa y vio la cartera, Foxy dijo que la invitaría así que la cogió dudosa y fue a pagar.

El pobre chico estaba recibiendo un montón de patadas en la cara y abdomen mientras estaba de rodillas, no quería huir pero tampoco incumplir su promesa.

Frederick-vamos idiota ¡defiéndete!-grito mirando la cara llena de moretones del chico a sus pies-das vergüenza ajena-pero cuando intento darle otra patada algo o alguien se lanzo contra el haciendo que cayeran los dos al suelo-¿pero que demonios?-dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos color miel.

Foxy-¿Qué te crees que haces?-le dio un puñetazo en la cara-¡¿no crees que ya has hecho sufrir bastante a este pobre chico?!-grito dándole tres puñetazos mas.

Frederick-quita de encima estúpido-le dio un empujón con las pernas quitándoselo de encima-maldito bastardo-dijo poniéndose encima del peli rojo y darle un montón de puñetazos.

Foxy-Springtrap…-recibió uno de los golpes… busca ayuda…-recibió otro mientras pedía suplicas al rubio.

Frederick-el no va ha hacer nada porque es un…-no termino la frase ya que una increíble patada lo mando a volar-pero ¿Qué?-delante de el vio a Springtrap parándose de pie tras la patada anterior-¿pero… pero no tenias que cumplir una promesa o algo asi?-dijo con desconcierto.

Springtrap-si, pero una promesa es cancelada cuando es para salvar a un amigo-miro con odio mientras ayudaba a levantar a Foxy del suelo.

Foxy-gracias-acepto la mano que le dio el rubio.

Springtrap-¿Qué, te vas a enfrentar a los dos a la vez?-pregunto amenazante.

Frederick-os juro que me vengare-y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Springtrap-gracias por ayudarme… mmm… ¿Foxy verdad?-pregunto.

Foxy-ha sido un placer, pero ahora debo volver o Chica se preocupara.

Chica-tranquilo ya lo sé todo-Foxy se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Chica en la puerta.

Foxy-emm… Chica… veras yo…-intento explicar su repentina huida pero no le salían las palabras.

Chica-no te preocupes, ya he visto lo sucedido, realmente eres un pirata justiciero-rio un poco.

Springtrap-¿pirata justiciero?-pregunto algo extrañado por el apodo.

Foxy-eso es una historia para otro día-se avergonzó un poco-bien Chica, ¿nos vamos?

Chica-antes de eso… ¿no te olvidas de algo?-dijo mostrando la cartera del pelirrojo.

Foxy-¡mierda!-grito aterrorizado-gracias ¿me la había dejado dentro? Ni me he dado cuenta-cogió su cartera muy avergonzado.

Chica-de nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

Toy-¡Springtrap!-grito la otra rubia llegando a la escena-¿ya te has encargado de Frederick?-pregunto mirando a Foxy y su hermana.

Springtrap-bueno yo…

Foxy-corrijo… nos hemos encargado-rodeo con el brazo el hombro del rubio.

Toy-o no… al final se a estropeado la cita-se puso algo triste.

Chica-no te preocupes hermana, la cita a ido de lujo.

Foxy-¿enserio?-pegunto impresionado.

Chica-pues claro-cogió a Foxy de la chaqueta y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-¡corre Toy!-grito cogiendo a su hermana de la manga para salir corriendo como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

Bonnie-joder Foxy… eres un suertudo-se atrevió a decir Bonnie Foxy se había quedado estático.

Springtrap-bueno pero Toy tampoco está nada mal-dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

Bonnie-¿perdona?-cuestiono algo enojado-Toy es mía ¿vale?-intento dejarle las cosas claras, pero al momento se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

Springtrap-¿tuya?-lo miro con esos ojos plateados-si realmente la quieres como dices, no la llamarías como si fuera un objeto-le empujo varios pasos con su dedo.

Bonnie-no me refería a eso, es que yo…-no termino la frase.

Springtrap- cállate- Bonnie obedeció, pero acto seguido intento pronunciar palabra pero Springtrap lo volvió a interrumpir-cállate, si realmente la quieres no hables, actúa-empezó a irse-o si no me la quedare yo-se despidió del pelirrojo y se fue.

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

Freddy estaba en la cama, dos costillas rotas, el hombro descolocado, la muñeca rota y… algunas heridas notan graves tenía en su cuerpo, su madre y Golden le habían acondicionado la habitación para que no tuviera que moverse, y ahí estaba el leyendo un libro que le había recomendado su hermano, bueno tampoco podía hacer mucha cosa más.

Golden-Freddy-canturreo el hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto.

Freddy-adelante-dijo con algo de cansancio.

Golden-¡hey! Hermanito ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo con algo de ánimo.

Freddy-algo mejor gracias por preguntar-Golden se sentó en el lado de la cama.

Golden-veras Freddy, se que sueno algo repetitivo pero… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ue le dé su merecido al que te hizo esto?-pregunto preocupado por centésima vez.

Freddy-¿cuántas veces más te tendré que repetir lo mismo? Ese chico estaba obligado a hacer eso… no tenía más opción, tuve que aceptar la pelea para saber eso, y no me arrepiento de nada-giro de golpe la cabeza causando algo de dolor.

Golden-está bien…-suspiro derrotado-pero recuerda…

Freddy-si… recuerda que si alguien se mete contigo házmelo saber… ya me sé esa frase de memoria Golden-dijo con una sonrisa.

Golden-bien…-se levanto de la cama-entonces me retiro, adiós hermanito-despidió con una sonrisa.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Sono el timbre extrañado Golden fue a abrir la puerta.

Golden-¿Quién es?-pregunto algo aburrido.

?-hola buenas tardes, ¿esta Freddy Fazbear?-se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado, Golden abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos chicas rubias, un pelirrojo, un chico con lentes y un niño algo pequeño.

Golden-mmm si… ¿pero quienes sois?-pregunto desconfiado.

Chica-mi nombre es Chica Chikens y esta es mi hermana Toy Chikens-dijo señalando a su hermana-somos amigos de Freddy-dio una amplio sonrisa que le encanto al rubio.

Golden-¿así que ustedes encantadoras señoritas… son amigas del ceporro de mi hermano?-dijo con voz cortejante, estas con algo de desconfianza asintieron-pues un placer, pasen por favor-invito a pasar, ya todos dentro Golden pregunto-¿quieren algo de bebida las señoritas?-pregunto con voz encantadora.

Foxy-disculpa pero… ¿podrías darme algo de agua?-pregunto Foxy de forma educada.

Golden-a vosotros ni agua del rio… ¿no veis que estoy tratando de cortejara a unas bellas damas?-pregunto con cara de malas pulgas.

Foxy-¿Cómo te atreves a intentar cortejar a mi novia?-pregunto subiéndose la maga-¿es que acaso quieres pelea?-Bonnie lo cogió por la espalda para detenerlo.

Golden-¿esta belleza tu novia?-pregunto irónico-tu sueñas-Foxy había llegado al borde de su paciencia.

Freddy-¡¿Golden quien era?!-pregunto desde arriba el herido.

Toy-disculpa… ¿Golden?-este asintió mirándola a los ojos-¿podríamos subir a la habitación de Freddy?-este asintió.

Subieron las escaleras, y Foxy ya estaba más calmado así que Bonnie lo soltó y pregunto.

Bonnie-¿y cuál será la habitación de Freddy?-dijo mirando todas las puertas.

Foxy-muy fácil… ¡Freddy!-recibió un coscorrón de Toy-auch ¿Por qué me pegas?-esta se cruzo de brazos.

Toy-¿acaso crees que te tienes que poner a gritar en una casa que no es la tuya?-pregunto de mal humor.

Freddy-¿chicos sois vosotros?-pregunto alguien desde la última puerta.

Estos entraron y vieron el estado de Freddy.

BB-por dios Freddy estas bien-dijo por fin el único que no había hablado.

Freddy-si no te preocupes-le dedico una sonrisa.

Foxy-eso está bien… ¿pero cuando volverás a la escuela?-Foxy pregunto sentados en el suelo.

Freddy-creo que dentro de unas semanas mas-dijo algo alegre.

Las horas pasaron todos le hacían preguntas a Freddy sobre su vida algunas las respondía otras no podía o no quería hasta que le hicieron la pregunta del millón.

Toy-dinos Freddy… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-Freddy se sonrojo un poco.

Freddy-¿podríais decir los vuestros primero?-Bonnie rio u poco por la cara de Freddy.

Bonnie-mi sueño es ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo.

Chica-yo quiero tener mi propio restaurante.

Toy-yo… yo quiero ser modelo-dijo con algo de vergüenza.

BB-yo quiero dar la vuelta al mundo en globo aerostático-todos rieron ante la idea del mas pequeño.

Foxy-pues yo quiero ser pirata…-todos callaron-¿Qué ocurre, soñar es gratis?-se quejo.

Toy-y ser idiota también-dijo casi en un susurro.

Chica-ahora tu Freddy… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-pregunto algo animada.

Freddy-bueno yo… yo quiero cantar delante de miles de personas que aclamen mi nombre-dijo algo avergonzado.

Toy-ose que quieres ser cantante-Freddy rio rascándose la cabeza.

Chica-espera… ¡pues puedes hacerlo realidad en seis meses!-todos miraron a la rubia-escucha Freddy, cada cuatro años, hay una batalla de bandas en la ciudad y el equipo ganador consigue un viaje a los Ángeles para tocar su canción-Freddy sonrió a más no poder.

Freddy-¿enserio?-pregunto muy animado, Chica asintió-pero…-el castaño sonaba inseguro-una sola persona no es una banda.

Chica-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos-la mirada de Freddy se ilumino.

Freddy-¿de verdad haríais eso por mi?-todos asintieron.

Bonnie-yo tocare la guitarra.

Chica-yo seré la voz secundaria.

Foxy-yo tocare el triangulo-recibió un coscorrón de parte de Toy-¿Por qué me golpeas ahora?-grito enojado.

Toy-no bromees-riño cabreada.

Foxy-grr… está bien tocare la batería, tome algunas clases de pequeño.

Y así acordaron que cuando Freddy se recuperara Toy y Boby crearían una canción para enviar a los demás al estrellato.

 _ **Bien asta aquí el capitulo de hoy si he tardado es por un proyecto personal en el que estoy trabajando nada mas:**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Freddy estaba en el garaje de su casa esperando a los demás, ese día había vuelto al colegio y todo el mundo le hizo un montón de preguntas: que si era verdad que había plantado cara a Springtrap, que si se había hecho mucho daño, incluso varios rumores absurdos como por ejemplo que si iban a hacer una película sobre él, rio al recordar tal sandez, después de volver a casa quedo con los chicos para que fueran a su casa para practicar, Toy decía que ya tenía la canción hecha.

Freddy-maldición porque tardan tanto-se quejaba porque ya pasaban quince minutos de la hora acordada.

Chica-¡ya hemos llegado!-grito ella agotada, llegando junto a su hermana.

Freddy-¿os a pasado algo?-pregunto preocupado.

Toy-nada nuevo…-dio un suspiro cansada-esta hermana que tengo… que es una glotona-Freddy inclino la cabeza sin entender-intento comerse una pizza antes de venir y no quería irse hasta terminarla.

Chica-perdón-dijo resignada.

Freddy-tranquila no pasa nada-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Bonnie-¡ya está aquí la estrella!-grito Bonnie desde la puerta, al momento se escucho un solo de guitarra espectacular que dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Freddy-guau Bonnie… ¡eso ha sido increíble!-grito Freddy eufórico.

Bonnie-gracias Freddy, pero eso no es nada-Toy le tapo la boca, seguramente se pondría a fardar.

Toy-shhhh… ¿oyes eso?-Bonnie negó aun con la mano de Toy haciéndolo callar-es el silencio que se oye cuando no fardas, le quito la mano de los labios-que se mantenga ¿ok?-Bonnie asintió muy rojo. Freddy se acerco a Bonnie al cabo de un rato y le susurro.

Ferddy-no sé cómo puede gustarte-susurro para que nadie le oyese aparte de Bonnie.

Bonnie-ayyyyy-suspiro- es lo peligrosa que es lo que me enamora-dijo enamorado.

Freddy-bien para gustos colores.

Foxy-ya llegue-dijo este arrastrando un carro con una batería encima-ya puede valer esto la pena me he dejado todos mis ahorros en esta cosa.

Freddy-bien ahora que estamos todos…-corto la frase, Boby no estaba allí-perdonad ¿Dónde está Boby?-pregunto todos se miraron, pero ninguno lo sabia-bueno pues tendremos que empezar sin él. Toy por favor, enséñanos esa canción que has preparado-esta asintió y se acerco al micrófono que Freddy tenia delante.

Toy-bien yo he creado la canción, el ritmo será cosa vuestra, id uniéndoos cuando Freddy y Chica empiecen, Chica acércate un momento-esta hizo caso y al estar delante de su micrófono Toy le enseño su frases-bien chicos ¿preparados?-pregunto a lo que todos asintieron de forma firme-y uno y dos y un, dos, tres y…

Boby estaba huyendo despavorido, iba de camino a casa de Freddy cuando se los encontró, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un contenedor.

Boby-porfi que no me encuentren aquí-rezo a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar sus plegarias.

Bonbon-esconderte detrás de una basura no esconderá la peste de pringado que echas-apareció la peli azul delante de él.

Boby-¡socorro!-grito empezando a llorar, la chica lo cogió del cuello del jersey y lo llevo arrastras hasta su jefe-porfi no me hagáis daño-pidió el muy asustado.

Frederick-¿hacerte daño? O por Dios-rio Frederick-si nos cuentas lo que queremos saber no te haremos…-pensó durante un momento-casi nada-dijo de una forma malévola.

Boby-¡no, no voy a deciros nada, no otra vez!-grito eufórico.

Frederick-claro que nos lo dirás-enseño un pequeño látigo-o si no serás duramente castigado-Boby miro el arma horrorizado-bien pregunta numero uno: ¿Por qué ibas a casa de Freddy?

Boby-no sé de qué Freddy me hablas-dijo de forma disimulada, al momento Frederick le dio un guantazo con el látigo en la cara.

Frederick-hablo de Freddy Fazbear, ahora responde-Boby no quería volver a traicionar a sus amigos, pero si no lo hacía acabaría muy mal.

Boby-iba a practicar con toda la pandilla para él la batalla de bandas de dentro de cinco meses-Frederick soltó una sonrisa ladeada.

Frederick-vaya vaya parece que esos idiotas quieren ganarme en mi terreno, bien pues nosotros también nos apuntaremos, ¿de acuerdo chicas?-estas asintieron-bien no hay más preguntas, suéltalo-ordeno y al momento Bonbon lo solo y cayó al suelo muy débil-pero antes…-Boby lo miro desde el suelo, y muchos latigazos cayeron sobre el-esto es por huir pequeño idiota-fue detenido por Mangle que estaba muy enojada por los actos de su amigo.

Mangle-por Dios Frederick ¿te has vuelto loco? Es solo un niño-este se libro de su agarre irradiando rabia.

Frederick-¡cállate Mangle! Llevamos haciendo esto mucho tiempo… ¿no te irás a echar atrás ahora verdad?-la apunto con el látigo.

Mangle-no me apuntes con eso…-aparto el arma de delante de ella-y esto no es lo mismo, antes eran simples golpes… ahora… ahora… ¡has cambiado Frederick!-grito rompiendo en llanto.

?-hay que está ocurriendo aquí-se escucho una voz fuera del callejón.

Frederick-mierda ¡chicas marchaos!-estas hicieron caso en el acto, pero mangle fue retenida unos segundos por Frederick-ya hablaremos luego de esto-y se marcharon los dos al mismo tiempo.

Boby miro a su salvador, vio un cabello corto y rubio bajo su vista y vio unos brazos musculados fuertes y llenos de cicatrices, subió su vista un poco y vio esos ojos plateados.

Springtrap-por dios pequeño ¿Qué te han hecho?-pregunto horrorizado.

Boby-Springtrap-dijo débilmente.

Springtrap-por dios Boby ¿eres tú?-no lo reconoció al momento por sus heridas-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-pidió entre lagrimas e ira descontrolada.

Boby-ha… sido…-cayó en el desmayo en ese momento.

Springtrap-¡he Boby despierta, no me dejes!-lo cogió en brazos y miro a ambos lados de la calle, pensó en ir a casa de Freddy quedaba algo cerca y allí podría pedir ayuda.

Toy-¡muy bien habéis estado fantásticos!-grito eufórica Toy desde abajo del pequeño escenario que se habían montado.

Foxy-¿enserio?-pregunto con una sonrisa ganadora Foxy.

Toy-¡mucho más que fantásticos, habéis estado al borde del Valhala de la música!-seguía con su euforia-Freddy esa voz… ha sido increíble lo mismo digo de ti hermanita, Bonnie por dios esa guitarra ha sido una idea sensacional y Foxy ese solo de batería ha sido sensacional ¡wow!-grito al borde de la histeria.

Bonnie-¿crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?-pregunto con luz en los ojos.

Toy-tenéis un… ochenta i siete por ciento de posibilidades de ganar-dijo mas o menos.

Freddy-eso merece un descanso y unas bebidas vamos dentro-dijo hiendo a la puerta de entrada, fue seguido por toda la tropa y ya dentro oyeron música muy fuerte en la habitación de Golden.

Foxy-Freddy ¿puedes pedirle a tu hermano que baje el volumen? Desde afuera no se oía-pidió Foxy tapándose los oídos.

Freddy-es raro Golden nunca pone música, siempre se pone los cascos-subió con todos a la habitación de su hermano y en la puerta escucho la voz de su hermano junto con la de alguien más cantando-¿Qué estará ocurriendo ahí?-abrió la puerta de una vez encontrándose a Golden y dos chicos mas que no conocían ninguno de ellos, Golden estaba cantando una canción que ninguna había escuchado los otros dos llevaban un piano eléctrico y un bajo.

Golden-vaya Freddy ¿nos has escuchado?-dijo con una voz tranquila por su micrófono.

Foxy-para no escucharos tío-se quejo Foxy. Golden hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que cesaran la música.

Golden- perdonad chicos, no pensé que no se oiría tanto-al momento cayó en la cuenta de que nadie se conocía ahí-madre mía pero que descortés soy-dijo poniéndose los dedos en la frente-os presentare, Freddy estos son Vincent Purpleman-señalo al chico del piano.

Vincent-que hay chavales-saludo con una voz muy apagada.

Golden-si os ofrece caramelos en su furgoneta, no aceptéis-bromeo en forma de susurro.

Vincent-¡oye Golden! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy ningún pedófilo?-grito con la misma voz, pero todos pensaron que realmente parecía un pedófilo con esa voz y esas pintas.

Golden-jajaja-rio abiertamente-perdona hombre, y el otro es Puppet Thread-señalo al bajista.

Puppet-es… es un… placer-saludo muy avergonzado.

Chica-es un placer chicos-saludo la rubia.

Freddy-¿a qué viene esa música?-pregunto Freddy cruzado de brazos.

Golden-vaya vaya ¿no te lo había dicho? Nosotros también nos inscribiremos en la batalla de bandas-a Freddy se le helo la sangre al oír eso.

Freddy-vas a… ¿participar?-pregunto a media voz, este asintió-hemos perdido.

Bonnie-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Bonnie asustado por la repentina frase de su amigo, acto seguido Freddy cerró la puerta de golpe.

Freddy-no os lo he contado pero… Golden es un muy gran cantante, incluso mejor que yo, siempre se ganaba la atención de todos en las actuaciones de sus antiguos colegios-bajo la cabeza derrotado.

Foxy-maldición-acto seguido le dio una bofetada a Freddy, todos se quedaron impresionados-no digas esas cosas Freddy Fazbear, eres un hombre y no debes acobardarte, ni siquiera porque sea tu hermano-empezó su discurso.

Freddy-Foxy…-dijo Freddy a media voz con una mano en su cachete.

Foxy-ni Foxy ni mierdas, ¿quieres o no quieres cantar delante de cientos de personas?-pregunto con cara seria.

Freddy-yo… ¡si, si quiero!-grito decidido.

Foxy-pues entonces vamos a practicar y vamos a ganar esa batalla como que nos llamamos "Five Nights"-dijo por fin el nombre que había pensado para la banda.

Chica-¿Five Nights…? Me gusta ese nombre tiene misterio y poder y…-dijo Chica pero fue interrumpida por Bonnie.

Bonnie-y es el nombre que nos llevara a la victoria-puso su mano en el centro del grupo y todos pusieron las suyas encima de la del peli morado-¿¡ganaremos!?-al momento alzaron todos la mano.

Todos-¡SI!-gritaron a la vez.

?-¡socorro, ayuda¡-se escucho fuera, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla.

 _ **Hola edpol al habla siento no publicar nada mucho trabajo de clase y muchas otras historias jeje pero ahora enserio quiero pedirles que si conocen alguna canción relacionada con FNAF me lo digan porque será la canción que cantara nuestro grupo, estoy abierto a sugerencias asi que dejen sus propuestas en los reviws.**_

 _ **Poco mas que decir deje follow, fav reviws y…**_

 _ **¡Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenas edpol al habla he visto que ya no hay tantas visitas en esta historia, por eso he actualizado lo antes que me ha sido posible nadie dejo un comentario con alguna canción asi que me he buscado la vida.**_

 _ **Pero gracias igualmente a esas personas que leyeron.**_

En la puerta estaban Springtrap y Boby, el más pequeño de ellos en muy mal estado. Rápidamente Freddy les hizo pasar y el rubio que llevaba a Boby en brazos y dejó a este en el sofá.

Chica-por dios Springtrap ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-dijo una de ellas muy preocupada.

Springtrap-no lo sé, estaba así cuando lo encontré-entonces bajaron los otros tres jóvenes de arriba.

Vincent-que demonios son tantos…-entonces el rubio y el de pelo morado se miraron a los ojos-¿Qué haces aquí, no habías ido a buscar a Plushtrap a la escuela?-pregunto enfadado este.

Bonnie-¿os conocéis?-pregunto el de lentes.

Springtrap-si, somos hermanos. Y no te preocupes he llamado a la escuela para decir que llegare un poco tarde-miro a uno y después a otro.

Toy- eso ahora da igual ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?-riño ella-¿Freddy donde hay vendas?-este señalo hacia la cocina y esta se fue por estas.

Springtrap-lo he encontrado en un callejón cuando iba a buscar al pequeño a la escuela-Toy llego con las vendas y demás utensilios para intentar sanar las heridas del pequeño.

Foxy-vamos Springtrap piensa, seguro que debe haber algo que se te escapa-pidió Foxy algo nervioso.

Springtrap-espera, espera déjame que piense no puedo con la presión… haber, yo iba por la calle cuando oí un ruido de… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Como un latigazo-todos se asustaron.

Freddy-no bromees Springtrap, como le van a golpear con un látigo al pobrecillo-se quejo Freddy algo asustado.

Toy-¡chicos dice la verdad!-grito Toy muy angustiada, todos miraron en su dirección y esta señalo varias partes de su cuerpo-mirad tiene rozaduras muy graves, como si hubiera sido golpeado con algo que rasque mucho-enseño su rostro muy rojo e inflamado.

Chica-dios mío-rompió a llorar la rubia en el pecho de Foxy, este la intentó relajar sobándole la cabeza.

Golden-mama llegara tarde hoy, podéis quedaros hasta que se despierte-dijo Golden tapando al pequeño con una mantita.

Pasaron varias horas y Boby no despertaba aun pero ya respiraba con normalidad, todos estaban muy angustiados pero sobretodo Toy la cual se imaginaba quien podía haber hecho tal atrocidad.

Toy-"¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan lejos? Esta chalado, ¿Cómo me he podido juntar con un monstruo así?"-pensaba y se auto torturaba en un rinconcito, Bonnie y Springtrap se dieron cuenta de que algo mal andaba con ella pero Bonnie se adelanto.

Bonnie-Toy… ¿te encuentras bien?-esta no le miro-se que te habrá afectado mucho eso de Boby, pero no es culpa tuya y…-esta rompió a llorar en el pecho del de gafas dejándolo muy sorprendido y rojo.

Toy-¡si… sí que es… culpa mía… yo debí… debí haberlo detenido…-sollozaba desconsoladamente, Bonnie lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cabeza y darle pequeños besos en la frente para que se sintiera mejor.

Bonnie-Toy… Toy mírame-la obligo a mirarle y le seco las lagrimas-¿sabes quién ha podido ser?-pregunto con una sonrisa reconfortante, ella asintió sin dejar de llorar, Bonnie se quito las gafas para que le mirara directamente a los ojos-¿puedes decirme quien ha sido?-esta acabo de limpiar sus lagrimas y sonrió a esos ojos rojos que tanto reconforte le daban.

Toy-ha sido…

?-a sido… Frederick-dijo una voz muy débil detrás de ellos.

TODOS-¡Boby!-todos gritaron emocionados estaba despierto.

Golden-¿quién es ese tal Fredercik?-pregunto Golden algo aturdido por el ruido.

Foxy-es un tipejo que nos hace la vida imposible desde antes de que llegara Freddy-gruño de brazos cruzados el pelirrojo-pero no entiendo porque atacaría de esa manera a Boby-todos le miraron intrigados.

Boby-bueno… veo que no puedo ocultarlo más-soltó un suspiro-llevo contándole vuestros secretos a Frederick desde hace tiempo-todos se extrañaron-por ejemplo, la cita entre Chica y Foxy, se enteraron por mi culpa-Foxy se enfado mucho al oír eso.

Foxy-maldita sabandija traidora-chica lo sujeto como pudo para detenerlo.

Boby-lo siento yo… no tenía nada que hacer-empezó a llorar y moquear-ellos eran mucho más grandes… y muchas veces me daban golpes si no les contaba lo que querían oír-se escondió debajo de la manta para ocultar su vergüenza y lagrimas. Foxy suspiro y se acerco más troquilo y le puso la mano en la cabeza por encima de la manta.

Foxy-podrías habérmelo contado-regaño como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

Boby-debes pensar que soy una mala persona-se destapo y se limpio los mocos con la manga.

Foxy-si eres una mierda de persona-este miro abajo-por no habérnoslo contado-Boby lo miro a la cara y tenía una sonrisa de sinceridad, miro a los otros.

Boby-¿lo decís en serio?-pregunto más alegre.

Chica-pues claro pequeñín-le entrego una servilleta para limpiarse-lo habríamos arreglado de alguna manera-le sonrió de manera tierna.

Springtrap-como voy a hacer yo ahora mismo-empezó a retirarse subiendo sus mangas, pero fue detenido por Vincent.

Vincent-no te metas en más problemas Springtrap-le pidió el con autoridad, pero sonó mas como una orden.

Springtrap-¿pero no has visto como han dejado al pobre niño?-este negó con la cabeza-está bien, ¿pero algo podremos hacerles?-pregunto harto de su hermano mayor.

Boby-¡si!-dijo entusiasmado-podéis ganarles en la batalla de bandas-todos lo miraron intrigados-antes de esto me dijeron que se apuntarían a la batalla de bandas para dejar a Freddy y a los suyos en ridículo-todos los de Five Nights se miraron con una sonrisa.

Golden-entonces nos desapuntaremos-Five Nights miro a sus contrincantes aturdidos.

Freddy-¿Qué dices hermano? No seas idiota ¿Por qué no deberías participar?-este le puso la mano en el hombro.

Golden-porque esto es entre vosotros dos y no quiero entrometerme, porque si lo hiciera no tendríais ninguna posibilidad-Freddy se quito la mano de su hombro de un zarpazo-¿Qué haces Freddy?-dijo algo ofendido.

Freddy-quiero que dejes de decir sandeces. Si quiero ganar, quiero hacerlo ganándote a ti también ¿entendido?-dijo con una mirada de rivalidad-quiero ganar porque he sido mejor que tu y quiero que cantes como nunca ¡o si no nunca te lo perdonare!-grito con ganas y luego le entrego su mano-¿hermano contra hermano?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Golden-hermano contra hermano-y sellaron ese trato.

Pasaron los cinco meses muy rápido, el grupo de Golden había elegido el nombre de Fread Bears Family, mientras el grupo de Five Nights seguía practicando su canción día tras día solo que ahora Springtrap y su hermanito Plushtrap también venían, acompañados de Boby claro está.

El gran día había llegado, todos estaban en un enorme salón de actos a rebosar de gente, había varios equipos.

Freddy-vaya hay bastantes grupos-dijo Freddy-veamos… The Nightmare's, The New Model-dijo este último con bastante asco ya que sabía que ese era el grupo de Frederick-luego estamos nosotros…-fue interrumpido por Boby.

Boby-mira Foxy, esos somos nosotros-señalo el cartel con su nombre.

Foxy-eso es Boby, somos nosotros-rio él, mientras Freddy seguía leyendo los títulos.

Freddy-luego están Fread Bears Family y por ultimo Candy's bueno la competición estará reñida-se giro hacia su banda.

Chica-si pero podemos ganar-entonces su cabeza se acordó de algo-por cierto chicos me he acordado de que os he hecho unos trajes-rio sacando una caja bastante grande y pesada.

Foxy-deja que te ayude-esta acepto encantada.

Toy-yo he ayudado en los bocetos, mama se encargo de hacerlos-rio poniendo su pose de victoria.

Chica-para Freddy este-le ofreció un sombrero de copa, una pajarita y unas orejitas de oso-para Bonnie…-le entrego unas gafas de sol rojas, una pajarita del mismo color y unas orejas de conejo moradas-para mi querido Foxy el zorro pirata-le entrego un garfio, un parche, un diente de oro faso y unas orejas rojas de zorro.

Foxy-guau chica me encanta este traje-dijo dándole un abrazo.

Bonnie-¿pero tú que iras?-pregunto Bonnie poniéndose las gafas en la frente.

Chica-bueno yo como me llamo Chikens pensé en ir de pollito-y saco su disfraz el cual le quedaba monísimo, tanto que a Foxy se le caía la baba.

Toy-bien chicos el siguiente es nuestro turno después The Nightmare's y por ultimo le toca a tu hermano y a Frederick ¡LISTOS PARA GANAR!-grito para dar ánimos.

Todos-si-asintieron decididos.

ALTAVOZ-PORFAVOR QUE EL GRUPO Five Nights ENTRE AL ESCENARIO-pidió la voz por un altavoz.

Toy-bien chicos, no necesitáis suerte, tenéis todas las de ganar-aseguro con el pulgar arriba, todos asintieron con una sonrisa, acto seguido se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

Freddy-madre mía cuanta gente-susurro algo nervioso.

Bonnie-no te preocupes Freddy, no te pueden intimidar-aseguro el de lentes rojas colocándose su guitarra.

Foxy-eso, imagínate que están todos en calzoncillos-se sentó en su sillín detrás de la batería.

Freddy-bien-carraspeo antes de continuar-¡buenas noches, señoras y señores somos Five Nights y vamos a…!-lo vio, estaba entre el público observando con una cara que parecía de desaprobación-no… tu no… ahora no…-y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el camerino.

Foxy-hem… ¡disculpen señoras y señores nuestro cantante principal a tenido que… ¡que ir al baño! rogamos su paciencia-todo el mundo soltó un suspiro y algunos abucheos. Entraron al camerino y vieron a Freddy en una esquina en posición fetal mirando entre sus rodillas.

Bonnie-¿Freddy que te ocurre?-pregunto el peli morado con mucha preocupación por su amigo-¿Toy que ha ocurrido?-le pregunto a la que se había quedado en el camerino.

Toy-no lo sé-dijo sobándose la nariz-ha entrado dándome un portazo y se ha sentado ahí-le señalo algo adolorida.

Chica-¿Freddy que te ocurre?-la rubia estaba más que preocupada.

Freddy-estaba ahí… lo he visto… criticándome…-esto sobresalto a todos.

Foxy-¿a quien Freddy…? ¿a quién has visto?-este se giro llorando.

Freddy-¡a mi padre tíos a mi padre!-grito muy nervioso.

Chica-¿tu padre?-se extraño esta-pensaba que no tenias padre-Freddy la miro algo más calmado.

Freddy-mis padres se divorciaron hace años porque mi padre era un hombre que no podía ver nada bueno en nada, si mi madre cocinaba algo era una mierda, si Golden ganaba un premio era una mierda de premio, si yo… si yo cantaba era una mierda de persona-cayo rendido-mi madre, Golden y yo nos mudamos constantemente porque él nos persigue, nunca me ha apoyado.

Foxy-¿y porque os persigue?-Freddy negó con la cabeza.

Freddy-no lo se vale, siempre que llega a nuestra ciudad nos volvemos a mudar… y no quiero volver a hacerlo… no quiero perderos-en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

?-¿señor Freddy Fazbear?-pregunto una voz que el reconoció al instante.

Freddy-¡vete a la mierda!-grito arrojando una silla a la puerta destrozándola en el acto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de lentes, con una cara muy seria y blanca.

Papa-hola, hijo-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Foxy-señor vallase Freddy no está para recibir visitas-le pidió amablemente el pelirrojo.

Papa-Freddy yo…-el susodicho lo miro con odio infinito.

Freddy-¿!que quieres!?-grito colérico-¿recordarme que mi vida es una mierda, que cantar es una mierda de sueño?-grito en su límite.

Papa-darte esto…-le entrego de forma tranquila un sobre con un diagnostico de un doctor, Freddy lo miro extrañado pero sin cambiar su expresión-léelo-fue lo único que dijo.

 _ **Bueno asta aquí el capitulo de hoy seguro que no hos esperabais eso ¿he? Bueno la canción ya esta decidida, dejen reviws, favs y follow. Por cierto esta historia ya casi llega a su fin.**_

 _ **¡bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas este es sino el ultimo capitulo del fic creo que lo he alargado lo que he podido y doy mil gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus reviws, añadieron a follows y favs sois los mejores TuT.**

"Señor Fazbear sentimos darle la mala noticia por escrito, pero ninguno de nuestros doctores a tenido el valor de decirle que en la última revisión que tuvo usted se le ha diagnosticado cáncer de pulmón, hígado y de riñones. También queremos informarle de que su tiempo restante en este mundo es de unos cinco años.

Atte: Agencia de medicina de Nueva York."

Lo que leyó Freddy le dejo patidifuso, miro a su padre entregándole la carta.

Freddy-¿de cuándo es esto?-pregunto sin saber si hacerlo.

Papa-de hace cuatro años, quería despedirme de vosotros antes de… bueno ya sabes-dijo fregándose las manos.

Freddy-pues ya te has despedido, ahora largo-volvió a su semblante serio.

Foxy-Freddy… ¿no crees que te estás pasando?-dijo algo nervioso por presenciar tal escena.

Chica-Foxy tiene razón, no está bien que digas eso Freddy –este se giro con rabia en sus ojos.

Freddy-no tenéis ni idea…-intento contener su rabia-¿sabéis lo mal que me lo ha hecho pasar?-le miro con odio.

Papa-por eso he venido… he venido a disculparme-Freddy cambio su semblante durante un segundo-quiero pedirte perdón, a ti, a Golden, a mama…-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-se que no hice bien Freddy… pero quiero verte tocar quiero verte tocar y llegar a la cima.

Freddy-¿y qué pasa con Golden?-volvió a su semblante serio.

Papa-Freddy no metas a tu hermano en esto, el ya ha ganado cientos de premios pero tu… tu aun no has conseguido llegar a esa cima que tanto ansias-lo cogió de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos-así que quiero que salgas ahí y ganes a tu hermano y a todos…-espero unos segundos-y quiero estar ahí para verte ganar-le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Freddy-vale, lo hare-le miro de forma seria, pero el padre de Freddy sabia que parte de su alma lo había perdonado-bien chicos vamos-les indico con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a salir y Toy los observaba pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien no había salido.

Toy- Bonnie ¿Qué te ocurre?-este la miro nervioso.

Bonnie-me prometes… ¿Qué si te digo algo no te reirás?-se puso tenso durante un momento.

Toy-no prometo…-fue cayada por un beso que le propino el de pelo morado-Bonnie…-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que él se dirigiera hacia la puerta y dijera un simple "te quiero" antes de salir por ella. ¿Que había sido eso? La había besado ¿realmente la amaba? Corrió detrás de el, pero ya estaba en el escenario.

La gente los vitoreaba otras personas decían "ya era hora" y otros simplemente callaban.

Freddy-bien chicos es nuestro momento… ¿Listos?-todos miraron a Freddy.

Foxy-a la orden capitán Freddy-dijo el futuro zorro pirata.

Chica-lista Freddy-dijo la pollita cocinera.

Bonnie-¿cuando no lo estoy?-pregunto irónico el conejo guitarrista.

Freddy-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ESTA ES NUESTRA CANCION LLAMADA FIVE NIGHTS!-grito Freddy mientras Bonnie comenzaba a tocar la guitarra, luego Foxy empezó con pequeños golpes de batería.

Freddy-hoy… la noche está más fría

Y esta luz no me ilumina

El tiempo pasa tan despacio que…

Me muero de terror

Unos ojos brillantes

Me vigilan incesantes

Tengo miedo a cada instante yo… ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ…!

Chica-y dicen que estoy loco

Que me invento… cada monstruo

Que esos muñecos son solo…

Para divertir….

Que es imposible que anden,

Que se acerquen y me hablen

Que estoy loco de remate…

Foxy-nadie confía en mi…

Freddy y Chica-¡aléjate de mí…!

¡y déjame dormir ya no me asustes nunca más…!

NARA NARA NA…

Freddy-no vuelvas a por mi…

Y déjame vivir del miedo me vas a matar…

NARA NARA NA…

Chica-ya… ha llegado la hora

Se que hoy, es mi oportunidad…

Esta en mi mano regresar…

Ya queda poco… estoy,

A menos de una hora de salir

¡De este recinto ya!

El miedo no me detendrá…

Foxy-¡VOY A INTENTARLO! KYAAAA

Freddy-y dicen que estoy loco

Que me invento cada monstruo

Que estos muñecos son solo…

Para divertir

Que es imposible que anden,

Que se acerquen y me hablen

Que estoy loco de remate

Chica y Freddy-¡aléjate de mi…!

Y déjame dormir ya no me asustes nunca mas…

NARA NARA NA….

No vuelvas a por mi…

Y déjame vivir del miedo me vas a matar…

NARA NARA NA…

Bonnie-los pelos de punta

Mi vista se nubla

Se escuchan las risas

De los que me asustan

El miedo en mis dedos

No deja moverlos

¡Y la batería se va consumiendo!

Perdido y hundido

No encuentro el camino

La noche es testigo de lo que he sufrido

Llorando por dentro pienso en algo bueno

Todo-¡la hora ha llegado soy libre de nuevo!

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y una campana como de escuela se oyó dejando a todos callados, nadie hablaba los chicos ya perdieron la esperanza y cogieron sus instrumentos, pero al empezar a salir del escenario se escucho un pequeño y lento aplauso.

Freddy-pero… ¿Qué?-miro al público y el único que aplaudía era el padre de Freddy-jeje viejo loco-rio para si mismo, entonces una oleada de aplausos se escucho, todo el público se levanto y silbo, aplaudió y vitoreo, algunos incluso pedían una repetición.

Chica-¡nos quieren chicos… nos quieren!-gritaba eufórica Chica mientras daba saltitos.

Foxy-no lo dude ni un minuto-dijo cruzado de brazos.

Salieron del escenario seguidos por algunos nuevos fans que no pudieron entrar al camerino por unos segur atas que lo impedían.

Freddy-vaya a sido… ¡increíble!-grito sentándose en una silla.

Chica-me ha encantado-dijo ella quitándose el disfraz.

Bonnie-realmente ha sido…-fue acallado por alguien que lo llamaba.

Toy-¿Bonnie?-pregunto tímida la gemela de la rubia.

Bonnie-Ho, he… vaya Toy, no esperaba verte aquí-rio nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Toy-eso que has dicho antes… ¿era enserio?-Bonnie parpadeo incrédulo estaba roja y además ¿había dicho algo sin darse cuenta?-Bonnie…

Bonnie-hem… podrías repetir lo que te he dicho es que yo… veras yo no…-estaba hablando entrecortadamente por los nervios.

Toy-jeje-rio de manera tierna-lo que has dicho es…-cogió la pajarita del de lentes y lo beso de manera pasional, típico de una película para adultos, lo separo de ella y lo miro con deseo, el pobre chico estaba sin aliento y al soltarse de ella cayó al suelo hecho trizas-te quiero…-termino la frase marchándose por la puerta. Al ver la escena los demás se quedaron en shock pero peor era lo del guitarrista que tenía los ojos en blanco.

Chica-cam… cambiando de tema… Freddy ahora toca tu hermano ¿cierto?-intento calmar el asunto.

Freddy-si… si va… vamos a verlos tocar-dijo con un tic en el ojo.

Salieron ellos dos del camerino, los fans se fueron y ya no había nadie, aprovechando esto subieron a la parte del escenario para observadores, Golden estaba con su micrófono pero estaba detrás de Puppet, ¿acaso ese chico tan pálido era la voz principal?

Puppet-mu… muy buenas señoras y señores… somos… Fead Bears Family y… vamos a cantar nuestra canción llamada… Alma rota-decía muy despacio y avergonzado.

Freddy-pobre tipo, se ve que lo pasa mal-de repente alguien se levanto entre el público y grito "gallina" entonces la mirada de Puppet se levanto y mostro una sonrisa sádica.

Puppet-prepárate para tragarte tus palabras-susurro al micrófono acobardando a medio público, incluso a Freddy y Chica, Foxy de mientras intentaba despertar a Bonnie a golpes.

Vincent-uno, dos, tres…-la luces se apagaron y un foco era lo único que alumbraba al cantante de piel palida. Una melodía tranquila y triste de campanillas y pequeños golpes de triangulo se empezaron a escuchar.

Puppet-ya me olvidado…

De cuando yo era un niño…

Era una melodía y una voz tristes, de pronto Puppet empezó a llorar enterneciendo al público.

Ya no recuerdo que era la felicidad…

El tiempo pasa nada tiene sentido…

No sé porque aquella yo deje de existir…

Una música como de cajita musical empezó a sonar por todo el auditorio.

La melodía…

Hace que este calmado…

Paso los días viendo a los niños reír…

Se quien lo hizo, y tengo que atraparlo…

Se ilumino otro foco que iluminaba a Vincent el cual iba vestido de morado y manchado de algo rojo como si fuera sangre

No dejare que haga daño a ninguno más…

No sé si vivo o muero, estando aquí metido…

O si es que echo de menos estar donde naci…

Ahora ya no estoy solo, ellos están conmigo…

Se ilumino al tercer miembro, era Golden y llevaba los parpados pintados de negro y poco a poco se acerco a Puppet y lo rodeo con su brazo.

Golden y Puppet-ya nadie… volverá a… sufrir.

Puppet-ha llegado el momento…

De encontrar nuestro alivio…

Ese hombre de morado…

A llegado a su fin…

Ahora me vengare del daño que has causado…

Y todos podremos dormir…

La música ceso y todo el público estaba llorando, incluso el padre de Freddy, el mismo Freddy, Chica y Foxy y Bonnie que habían llegado a media canción.

Puppet-gracias por su atención-se despidió el chico pálido limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo feliz, luego se retiraron a su camerino.

Chica-ha sido… precioso…-seco sus lagrimas y aplaudió, acto seguido todo el mundo aplaudió incluso los grupos rivales.

Presentador-bien-se sonó la nariz y limpio una lagrima traicionera el presentador-al parecer el último grupo de esta noche Candy's, se ha rendido y creo que Nightmare's también por lo tanto solo quedan The New Model, Five Nights y Fread Bears Family, es el momento de los votos de los jueces Mike Smith y Jeremy Fitjerald, ¿Quién será el ganador?-dijo el presentador dejando pasar a dos hombres bien vestidos al escenario.

Mike-bien nos alegramos de que hayan participado tantos grupos en el concurso de este año.

Jeremy-pero todos sabemos que solo uno puede ganar y llegar a ser una estrella-miro a su compañero y volvió la vista al grupo-yo y mi compañero hemos decidido que el ganador será…

 **4 meses después.**

Golden-vamos mama que empieza-grito el rubio a su madre para que viniera a ver el programa de televisión.

Mama-ya voy querido-miro a varios lados y dijo-espera ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-pregunto.

Golden-es verdad, ¡Freddy baja!-este rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

Freddy-ya estoy aquí-se sento en el sofá y miro al televisor.

Presentador-y díganos señor Frederick ¿Cómo ha alcanzado esta fama tan grande?-pregunto el presentador al chico arrogante.

Frederick-sencillo Johnny… trabajo duro-decía de manera arrogante con solo sus dos secuaces a su lado Bonbon.

Freddy-ja ja no se lo cree ni el-reía divertido.

Mama-aun no me creo que ese niñato os ganara a los dos-dijo la pobre mujer algo enojado por la arrogancia de joven famoso.

Golden-bueno mama… a veces se gana y a veces se pierde-en ese momento el timbre sonó-debe ser para ti Freddy-rio el mayor.

Freddy-si voy-salieron fuera y vieron a toda la pandilla, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy, Springtrap, Boby y también Mangle, que había renunciado a la fama por alguien que realmente se merecía su amistad.

Foxy-vamos Freddy, llegamos tarde al ensayo-regaño el pelirrojo.

Freddy-si si perdón-al parecer el señor Mike no estaba de acuerdo con el señor Jeremy y acordaron que un grupo ganaría pero otro seria adoptado por Jeremy para que pudieran ser estrellas igualmente en un futuro muy… pero que muy cercano.

Y asi amigo se conoció, se formo y triunfo el grupo Five Nights.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias a todos.**

 **Edpol se despide.**

 **¡BYE!**


End file.
